The Day Before Yesterday
by Haruka-chan1
Summary: Two weeks to find the one for you? Sesshoumaru Takagi never wanted anything in his life for he had everything he needed, but when his brother has the woman who makes him change his orderly life to go on a journey with her that he has been holding back...
1. Chapter 1

The Day Before Yesterday  
By: Haruka-chan

AN: Ok guys I wanted to rewrite this again for the single reason that I don't like the way I started it, or the way its going so far, this story has little to no foundation what so ever so this is the revised version. Those of you who reviewed thank you so very much for the review here is the improved version of The Day Before Yesterday, I hope you enjoy this as much as the last version.

General Summary: Two weeks to find the one for you? Sesshoumaru Takagi never wanted anything in his life for he had everything he needed, but when his brother has the woman who makes him change his orderly life to go on a journey with her that he has been holding back from. What could happen?

Chapter 1: An regular morning and an 'enchanting' party at night

The many pleasantries of living in a busy city like Tokyo. The noise of cars, buses, taxies, and people bitching were a regular, yes even the occasional morning accidents were pleasant for the city dwellers. It was these characteristics that made living there such bliss. A young woman of 23 or so, even though in this city it was unsure how old someone was, with 14 years olds walking with canes, and 65 years olds wearing mini skirts; she was running through Shiokaze park in high speed knocking down people on her path. Not that it wasn't usual.

As she flew by her hair coming out of the small bun it was in, and her skirt dancing with her legs doing a wild tango. She smiled as she remembered the words of someone who told her that she ran because she was running from her destiny; what fate had planned for her and that she could run as fast as the wind, but it would always catch her and beat her down to block her way from doing what she really wanted to do, but then she would run late just so she could see how she could change the plan of fate.

Maybe if life was that simple where as to just one simple word or a one night's event changed the way we thought and saw the world we would be still angry at the surprise that fate has left at our door. Unable to understand the feelings that consume us or the details of our every day life. If one night's fate was to call on a certain turn of events how would that change anything? Would it cause misunderstanding and conflictions? Believe me you have no idea!

"Damn I'm late again," she said running out of the entrance and in to the busy sidewalk. She pulled out her phone and pressed a few buttons. "Come on, come on!" she said as she waited for the other line to pick up.

"Hey look out!" someone yelled.

She looked up and saw a car door open, she slipped on something and slide right past the car door. "ah shit, this is not one of my best mornings!" she yelled as she grabbed a hold on herself and looked down at her shoes, which to be surprised wasn't giving of smoke. "I hate it when that happens," she declared as she entered the building in front of her, this was what her whole life revolved around, and of course the people of this company was like family; correction they were family.

Who was this young heroine of whom you were probably pointlessly reading about? She is Rin Goa the youngest daughter of the business typhoon Sayuir Higurashi, she had two older sisters and a brother, and two younger brothers. Her mother mostly involved herself with work and tried her best to be a good mother. Her grandfather was vacationing in a resort in Hawaii for the past two years and her father? Well he was a different subject completely. She worked as the senior editor of their fashion line, has no romantic relationship going on, and likes to eat Italian food, that was Rin Goa, not much there except that she always some how ran late for everything but always made it on time for what fate had store for. Rin was also a brilliant student of art, she graduated first in her college, yet she was sometimes mistaken for a complete air head by some, she drinks occasionally and has a really short temper for whores and those who don't try to understand. Now that the short again pointless bio has ended, here is how Rin Goa is both lucky and unlucky all at once, this is how she came to know and hate the man of her dreams all in a flash.

"Good morning Miss. Goa" said the door man known as Hitoriku Matsu, he has been working at the company for ten years has a wife and two kids, he was a good man, except for the now and then peeks at some of the young girls that passed by the building.

"Morning Matsu!" she yelled as she ran up the stairs, bursting through the door breathless as she sat down in the chair trying hard to catch her breath. "I made it just on time" she said looking at the clock which read 8:00 sharp.

"You know you really need to learn about punctuation Miss. Goa." said a woman sitting one of the chairs situated in across from Rin's own chair, the woman who she completely failed to notice had dark rusty hair and deep ruby eyes, oh yea and her name was Kagura Oni the most annoying publicist of all time, not to mention the biggest business slut, the woman came to her office at least twenty time, and she was keeping count, she tried to promote her company but of course as always Rin wasn't interested.

"Kagura how nice to see your face in the morning, now what the hell are you doing in my office?" Rin asked with the smile, it wasn't that she hated the woman, she just wanted to kill her and then display her body to the world and laugh psychotically.

"I come with yet another offer" said Kagura bending down so her cleavage was visible, and they looked too perky for Rin's taste, she liked her breast limp and lifeless.

It was at this time that Rin usually took a take five and went over the situation which always included Kagura saying "I come with yet another offer" and she having to view her as a psycho who needed to be institutionalized, and be removed of her fake perky life of their own breast!

"Kagura I told you I'm not interested, and you can't win a girl like me with plastic, I mean I have to give the man who did your breast enhancement a hand for making them look so real that the rest of you pales in comparison but I like my breast limp and flat. Sorry not interested in the garbage that's going to take me fifteen minutes to go over to make a one second decision of no. I have too much to do to play with you Kagura, so why don't you try and do your job for once and actually present clients with something other then yourself." Rin shrugged and turn to look through the file which has been placed on her desk.

Kagura glared, seems that's all she could do as of late considering she worked for a man who wouldn't give her the time of day unless it was for business, finally a man who understood society's needs, and she hated it. "I should remind you Miss. Goa of a little things called civility."

"Ok Kagura this is how I'm going to put it so you understand me with that thick head of yours, I am not interested in the lousy offers you bring me, I am in charge of the fashion department, I have no need for models because I have plenty of them, I have no need for advertising because our company controls all that, and I see no reason to co-sign a deal with another company when we're ahead financially. So Kagura baby either come back to me with something I can actually use or will impress me or get lost and leave me alone. Those are very simple terms. I believe even the most retarded person can understand them, or do I need to hire a man who does sign language to make you understand?"

"Very well you have insulted our company for the last time" said Kagura.

Rin rolled her eyes, as she lipped everything Kagura said, it was the same thing over and over and over again for the last twenty time, correction twenty-one.

"See you around Rin, and I hope that you don't run into in coming cars, it would be a loss to have you lying a coffin." said Kagura with a small smile flipping her hair over her shoulder and licking her lips in her seductive way, it would have been seductive if Rin liked the bitch.

"If that was a threat then you can just shove that up your ass Kagura!" yelled Rin, hearing her door slam. "Damned bitch!"

"I'm guessing not the best days" asked Shippou her young brother, they were a year apart but he always acted as if he was older, it was the whole male dominance crap.

"Don't start Shippou" said Rin taking the cup of coffee from him. "That bitch comes here so I can kill her one of these days, I swear." Taking a sip from the cup, she made a note to tell Shippou to put one more sugar in his coffee the next time he came in her office. "Next question who let her in?"

"Yura who else, their bodies of long time. Makes sense that Kagura would hang out with Yura." stated Shippou.

Rin growled, Yura the other bitch. It was like the two were separated at birth, it wouldn't be a shocker to her that's for sure if one day they came in together and announced they were sisters and that they have been secretly seeing each other.

"So when is big sis visiting?" asked Shippou taking the cup back for a few sips.

"I think sometime next week, she said she had a good time in London, and that the deal worked out, so we can start our second branch there soon enough." said Rin flipping through the files.

"Glad to hear it, then she won't be bitchy when she comes to check up on everything, how is her love life, is that jerk still with her?" asked Shippou, he had an attachment to their second older sister Kagome.

Rin chuckled, "Yea their still together, and she couldn't have been happier. Of course as far as they know we don't know that they are seeing each other, they must think we're really stupid, it's fine with me though as long as she's happy and so is he." She looked at her smiling brother who nodded in agreement. "So what are the stats?"

"nothing but sky rocketing" said Shippou with a smirk, "Mother will be very pleased today I can tell you that much."

"Good if we keep this up until she comes back, she will give me the freedom I need and I can finally work on those painting I been thinking of." said Rin. "I might take a vacation some time soon, I need to catch up on my ideas."

"Come on Rin your great at this stuff!" said Shippou. "I mean that's why mother appointed you to this division, she knew just how good her little girl was with a needle and thread."

"Shippou kiss my ass I think I have enough to do without this too, I don't like doing this stuff, I already help out this company with what it needs, I don't want to be in charge of it too" said Rin running her hand through her hair which was now falling to the left side of her head in a odd way. "I know I have responsibilities and all but I doubt that anyone would want to give up doing what they have a passion for, not without a fight at least."

"Well, people are going to be disappointed" said Shippou. "But if it makes you happy then go for it I suppose."

Rin nodded, "I really couldn't care, it's about time that I care about what I want."

"So are you going to the social party with other top companies tonight?" asked Shippou. "It's mandatory!"

"I know I have to this time, its part of the contract that I singed, damned paper!" said Rin.

Shippou chuckled, this was his crazy family if he didn't love them so much then he would have already admitted them to a mentally ill alyssum.

"So you're going with your fiancé to be?" asked Rin taping the pen on her lip lightly as she smiled, it was true that Shippou was the first to make the move and actually move towards marriage even though he was only twenty two. "I mean when is the lucky night?"

"Hopefully my Fiancé to be can get out of her rocket science meeting and make it on time" said Shippou rubbing his temple, "The girl is too smart for her own good."

"Yeah but she's a great girl, loved her since the first time I meet her, she likes my work." said Rin with a smile. "Big plus for anyone who likes my work!"

"Yeah I think that's why you would like her" said Shippou with a smile.

Rin picked up some files and flipped through them before placing them in the box for out going checked and signed box, finally stopping at one particular file. "Are they serious?"

"What happen?" asked Shippou concern coming over what fit his older sister was going to make now.

"They are asking me to give a speech or do something productive at the party tonight" said Rin looking at the paper. "Damn isn't it productive enough that I'm taking time out to go?"

Shippou chuckled, "Come on how hard could that be?"

Rin looked towards him with big wide eyes, "For me it's very hard! Mother will kill me if I make a fool out of myself."

"Yeah" said Shippou. "That's something to think about, thank god I don't have to do anything like that, ha."

"Shippou baby you got to do it for me!" said Rin. "Come on you're good with people."

"No way in hell" said Shippou. "Nope not happening, I may take a bullet for you, but publicly humiliate myself no."

"You fur ball, I'll kill you if you don't, hey maybe I could do that at the party, because it will come naturally" said Rin. "Let's see how should I go about it?"

Shippou looked at her weird smiled and gulped, "I know why don't you do a little musical for the guest?" asked Shippou may god save him.

"Come again?" she asked.

"Singing is natural for you so just do that" said Shippou.

Rin thought for a second. "No, I don't do snobby people."

Shippou rolled his eyes. "Come on Rin just do it for the family, do it for the honor!"

"Ok little bro. Calm down, go drink some water and take a long pee break it's not that serious." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Whoa that was really quick, what are you planning on doing?" asked Shippou. "And come on I had to make it dramatic to express the importance of the situation."

Rin shrugged "Nothing just one of my specials, and by the way next time make it less samurai code of honor and more like the wrath of Sayuri."

"Your last special included water balloons and paint" said Shippou.

Rin smirked, "Maybe I'll do clowns or magic! I can slice people in half."

"Rin we'll be ruined!" said Shippou. "You psycho don't go all Hannibal Lector on me!"

"No worries little bro. I have a great plan." said Rin as she handed him his cup of coffee, which was now empty as she walked out into the halls of the large company. Rin walked around the office saying good mornings to her co-workers. "Wonderful to see all of you guys working so hard."

"Rin stop it with that nice boss act doesn't suite you at all" said a girl with light brown hair and deep brown eyes, she was known as Natsumi Motosu, she has been Rin's friend ever since college and of course her work life in the company, she has the biggest crush on Kohaku who happened to be Rin's older brother.

"Thanks Natsumi you have to be my only friend who really understands me" said Rin with dramatic teary eyes.

Natsumi laughed and nodded, the girl was too strange even for her to realize.

"So where you off too?" asked Rin.

"The gown room, they have about 10 people trying to fix the same problem" said Natsumi.

"Here maybe I could help let's go" said Rin.

They headed towards a large open room where there were about 10 dress forms with gowns on them, and 10 people crowing around one dress form. Why they kept these people was beyond her, they were too stressed to see the solution in front of them, strange how she saw it and they didn't.

"So what's wrong here?" asked Rin.

They all looked at her and smiled. "Nothing Miss. Goa." they sang in unison, they could have been a choir.

"Come on guys I already know what you guys are trying to do, just move over and let me see the problem" said Rin annoyed.

They all nodded and moved. "The hem doesn't seem to even in the back" said one of the designers.

"That's no problem at all, here hand me that needle" said Rin bending down and sewing together a piece of chiffon. "There all you guys had to do was leave it, even thought this changes the actual design it still looks the same and quite elegant. So just cut the extras and sew it up so the back hem looks longer then the front" said Rin handing the needle back.

They smiled and nodded, what a relief she didn't make one of her strange jokes.

Natsumi winked, "Hey Rin your really good at this stuff."

"Of course I would know I make clothing too you know" said Rin waving her hand around.

Natsumi chuckled.

"come on to the next problem in hand, I feel like a real life robin hood today" laughed Rin.

"Um wrong hero."

"Yea?"

"Yea."

About a few hours later, after picking out fabrics and such, the staff were all on the floor having themselves a drink for finishing another batch of orders. Rin looked down at her watch then got up.

"Well, it was nice working with yea, but I have to meet someone for lunch so see you guys later at the party tonight" said Rin winking and running out.

"I like her better then her mother."

"I like all of them better then her mother."

"Yeah but you have to give the woman credit as crazy as she is, she knows what she's doing."

Natsumi chuckled as she also got up and headed out for lunch.

Rin got into her office and grabbed her purse and such.

"Ready to go sis?" asked Shippou.

"Yeah let's get going before she blows a fuse" said Rin.

Shippou chuckled as he and Rin walked out.

"Good afternoon Miss. Goa, Mr. Kitusine" said the Guard at the door.

"Afternoon" said Shippou and Rin.

"So where did she pick this time?" asked Shippou.

"The fanciest place she could find, where if your 1 second late they give your reservation to someone else" said Rin.

Shippou smirked. "What do you think she wants?"

"The same things as always" said another deep voice.

Rin turn to her side and smiled. "Kohaku! Your back from Hong Kong already?"

The tall handsome man smiled and nodded, "Yeah, you would think that mother was sending us away on purpose."

Shippou smiled and nodded, "Tell me about it."

"So I guess she already send off the other two some where else." said Kohaku.

"Yep" said Rin nodding.

They neared the corner and walked in the restaurant.

"Miss. Goa, Mr. Kitusien, Mr. Taijiya your mother is waiting at table 5." said the tall creepy looking receptionist.

"Umm...Thank you" said Rin.

"That dude always freaks me out" whispered Shippou.

"Not only you" said Kohaku, and Rin nodded.

They neared the table where sat a woman about in her late 30s though she looked younger.

"Mother" said Rin as she kissed the woman, followed by Shippou and Kohaku.

"Wonderful to see you three" said the woman.

"Mother you act as if you didn't see us this whole week" said Rin hiding the look her sent her mother behind her hand.

"Well, I didn't see Kohaku dear" said the woman.

Shippou just looked the other way can't argue with the woman who used to be one of the best lawyers in Japan.

"So what is so important that you called us in?" asked Kohaku.

"Well, darlings I was wondering if one of you or maybe all of you since your all close to your older sisters, if can you talk to one of them about her marriage" said the woman.

The three looked at each other before bursting out in laughter, the woman was totally clueless.

"Mother your not serious" said Rin.

"Oh I am afraid I am Rin darling I'm quite serious" said the woman they supposedly called mother.

"Well, anyways talk to them about it, tell me after you have; I have already picked a batch for one of them. I have to run darlings I won't home tonight because well I have to fly to France to check on that vineyard I'm purchasing. I will see you kids in two weeks" said the woman as she got up and walked towards the door.

"So what do you guys want to eat?" asked Shippou looking at the menu.

"Shippou what part of mother is marrying all of us off don't you understand?" asked Rin.

"Well, technically it's you 4, I on the other hand have a girlfriend who I am going to ask to be my life partner tomorrow night, just need to go pick out a ring" said Shippou.

"Oh that's something to celebrate!" said Rin with a big smile.

"Hello do you know what this means?" asked Kohaku.

Rin looked at him with confuse eyes.

"We all have to find ourselves a girl/boy friend with in two weeks, before she comes back" said Kohaku.

"I know the best place for you to find someone" said Rin.

"Where?" asked Kohaku.

"The party tonight" said Rin.

Kohaku's smile disappeared.

That Night…

"Come on Kohaku let's get going" said Rin pulling him while Shippou and his girlfriend walked slowly towards the large ballroom where they were holding the company party.

"Calm down it's not going to eat you alive" said Rin.

Kohaku took a deep breath and nodded as they entered. The large ballroom was beautifully decorated with chiffon ribbons and balloons and such.

"Nice" said Rin nodding as she walked down the stairs pulling Kohaku by the arm.

"Rin!" said Natsumi from the corner.

Kohaku looked towards her and instantly straightened up.

"Natsumi meet my big brother Kohaku" said Rin with a smile.

Kohaku nodded and kissed her gloved hand.

Natsumi blushed.

"Nice to meet you Mr.-" she looked at Rin.

"Kohaku" he said.

Natsumi smiled nodded.

"I am Natsumi Motosu" she said. He nodded.

Rin smiled and winked at Shippou. "One down three more to go" she said to herself.

"I was Wondering when I was going to see you" came that creepy voice she sometimes had nightmares about.

"Oh god it's Kagura, stop following me around." said Rin turning around to face her.

"I was serious about the car thing." said Kagura.

"Yeah and I was serious about shoving it up your ass" said Rin.

"Is there a problem here?" asked a very smooth male voice.

Kagura turned and smiled. "Mr. Takagi you made it" she said.

Rin rolled her eyes.

The man looked down at Rin, and then he looked at the woman at his side.

"Kagura is this an associate?" He asked.

"I wouldn't call her that" said Rin.

"No Mr. Takagi she refuses to have anything to do with us" said Kagura.

Rin sighed and shook her head.

"Well, if it isn't Rin Goa" said an all too familiar voice/

"Well, if it isn't Inu-yasha!" said Rin with a big smile.

Inu-yasha smirked and spread his arms for a hug. Rin smiled and hugged him back.

"Well, it's been 2 years since school" said Inu-yasha.

"Yeah but you left me, you could have waited another 2 years" said Rin with a pout.

Inu-yasha chuckled. "So how is your Mom and the rest of the inside outs?"

"Kohaku just came back from Hong Kong, and Shippou is helping with family company, the other three were shipped off, and I am being held a prisoner to work at the hell hole." said Rin.

Inu-yasha smirked. "Yeah I know how you feel" he said looking towards the man who was still standing next to Kagura looking at his younger brother with question. "So how far you got on that hobby of your?"

"Far, but not far enough, I thinking about turning my hobby into a shop at the corner of Shio Street" said Rin taking a glass from the waiters passing.

"What about you, how far did you get to stalking my sister around?" asked Rin.

"I don't stalk her! She is annoying as hell why would I do that I think you got me confused with the brainless dick." said Inu-yasha. "That's all he had after all."

"Hey I heard that" Man who turned and smiled at them. "Rin look at how much you have grown" Looking at her breast.

"Miroku my face is my here not down there" said Rin.

Miroku smirked. "Nice to see you again Rin, how is Sango?"

"Yeah nice to see you too and Sango is fine currently in Milan" said Rin.

Miroku's smile slightly dropped before he draped an arm around Rin. "So tell me what are your plans after this stupid party?"

"Leave her alone" said Inu-yasha.

"Just as most peoples to go to sleep" said Rin.

"Mind if I join you?" asked Miroku.

"Yes, she does" said Inu-yasha.

"Come on Miroku you know I'm not into sleeping with your friends, or boss thing that's more like some publicist I know, who stalks me and won't leave me alone with her plastic breast!" said Rin looking towards Kagura.

"Rin darling you keep insulting me and we will have some problems in the future, it takes much to make me angry, and your riding on that line." said Kagura.

"Kagura sweetie if you keep provoking me then your right something will happen, unfortunately it doesn't take much to make me angry" said Rin.

Inu-yasha looked from Rin to Kagura and then up at his brother who was watching Rin with interest.

"So this is the famous Rin Goa that keeps turning down our company" finally he spoke.

Rin looked at the man and nodded. "Nice to meet you, and you are?"

"Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru Takagi" he said extending a hand.

"Rin meet my half brother" said Inu-yasha.

"Hey is he the one you say is really moody?" asked Rin.

Sesshoumaru shot Inu-yasha a glare.

Inu-yasha chuckled and nodded "Yeah."

"Huh" said Rin nodding her head.

"So why do you keep turning down our company?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Hey I didn't know that Kagura worked for your brother, I only been working for a month." said Rin.

"Don't worry Inu-yasha forgives you" said Miroku.

Inu-yasha nodded. "So when is Sango and Kagome due back?"

"Kagome is going to be here next week Monday, and Sango the day after that" said Rin.

"I say we go pick them up, surprise them with flowers and puppies" said Miroku.

Rin laughed.

"Puppies might work with Kagome, but not Sango" said Shippou.

"Brat" stated Inu-yasha.

"Jerk" said Shippou.

"Kirara look at you! You have grown so much since I last saw you" said Miroku.

"Man Miroku just leave it alone, she already has a boyfriend which I happen to be" said Shippou.

Miroku backed away with hands up. "I don't do commitments."

Rin laughed and elbowed Miroku.

"So who else is here that we know?" asked Miroku.

"Natsumi is but she's kind of busy with Kohaku" said Shippou.

"Oh that reminds me you two if you want to get them to go out with you, you got two weeks to save them from a very unhappy marriage, because mother is marrying us off" said Rin.

"Yeah our father is doing that to us, but Sesshy there is first" said Inu-yasha.

"Don't call me that" said Sesshoumaru.

Rin sighed.

"Aren't we the lucky bunch" said Miroku.

"So Rin you want to dance?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Sure, it's not like I have anything to do, other then to get myself drunk" said Rin.

Inu-yasha led Rin away leaving Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara with Kagura and Sesshoumaru.

"So Sesshoumaru have any plans tonight?" asked Miroku.

"Sorry but I don't do men" said Sesshoumaru.

"No! Oh the horror! No, I was just thinking that maybe we could go out for drinks, what about you two?" asked Miroku.

"Sorry we have plans" said Shippou leading Kirara away.

"Maybe Rin will come" said Miroku.

"How do you know her?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Oh she was a sophomore when Inu-yasha, her two sisters and I were seniors in college" said Miroku.

"I see" said Sesshoumaru.

"She is very irritating" said Kagura.

"Only when you irritate her, Rin has to be one of the most entertaining people Inu-yasha and I were aquatinted with" said Miroku.

Sesshoumaru watched as her ivory gown moved with Inu-yasha. "Maybe I will join you for that drink."

Kagura smiled. "How about a dance Mr. Takagi?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded. He led his annoying publicist to the dance floor next to Inu-yasha and Rin who were in a heated conversation about some kind of food.

"I'm telling you the ramen was more eaten then the pot pies" said Inu-yasha.

"Of course it was because the pot pies were nasty" said Rin.

"But I say Ramen is still the best!" said Inu-yasha.

"I say Ice cream is!" said Rin.

"Rin don't mess with the ramen" said Inu-yasha.

"Inu-yasha can kiss my ass because I say ice cream is the best!" said Rin with a triumph smile.

"Fine you win this round, but the next one will be mine" said Inu-yasha.

"Ok I pick topic, since I'm the winner" said Rin.

"Fine" Said Inu-yasha.

"Kagome, you like her don't you?" asked Rin, the best way to find something out was to act clueless as hell.

"No, who could like a big mouth like her?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Inu-yasha" said Rin.

"Well, she is cute when she yells, and really hot most of the time" said Inu-yasha.

"Yay! I knew it. Well then help her out cause I think she likes you too, if you guys get together, you'll be brother-in-law Inu-yasha and plus this saves you both from marrying strangers" said Rin, she knew she had him, Inu-yasha wouldn't let just anyone take away Kagome, the love of his life.

Inu-yasha thought for a second. "Hey that makes sense, I guess."

"I mean you guys don't have to get married you guys could just date and pretend that the relationship is going somewhere" said Rin, '_bingo, I got him right where I want him, ha I'm too good for my own good._'

"Rin I already agreed, I do like Kagome and wouldn't mind going out with her, so let's calm down before you trip and bring me down too" said Inu-yasha with a smile, he seemed less tense now that it was secure that Kagome would be his.

"Now Miroku and Sango then Sota, well Sota is still young so he really doesn't count for now. Then I'll be done saving them all." said Rin.

"What about yourself?" asked Inu-yasha.

"O me? No problem I have a plan." said Rin.

"I hope this doesn't back fire, cause then it will be really big on you." said Inu-yasha.

Rin laughed "Don't worry I have it under control."

"Cool" said Inu-yasha.

"I need your help though" said Rin.

"As long as that doesn't involve any killing, or stealing candy or dressing up like a cross dressing ass wipe I'm in" said Inu-yasha.

Rin smiled and hugged Inu-yasha. "Thanks you're the best bro-in-law ever!"

"Hey I'm not-yet" said Inu-yasha and hugged back.

Sesshoumaru watched the two with fascination '_Inu-yasha cooperating with a girl like her, maybe she will be good for the company_' thought Sesshoumaru.

The couples had to spin their partners and change with others next to them. Sesshoumaru spanned Kagura, she twirled out and in came a familiar woman.

"Mr. Takagi" said Rin with surprise.

"Miss. Goa" said Sesshoumaru equally surprised.

"I'm glad to say that we will soon be sister/brother-in-law, isn't that wonderful news, I say the wedding will take place some time soon." said Rin with a smile.

Sesshoumaru nodded. '_Wow Inu-yasha already asked her to be his wife?_' he thought. "Interesting" he said.

"So anyway I want to apologize for sending all your offers away, it's just that Kagura is very annoying and sometimes come across to me as a bi-sexual psycho." said Rin.

"Bisexual?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Well, yes, why else would she try and show me her fake breast? I mean friends might talk about it, but she is not my friend, but even if she was I wouldn't want to see it, their too perky for their own good." said Rin. Sesshoumaru coughed each time he found the urge to smile or laugh, and that was a danger zone for him, no one made him laugh maybe Jaken sometimes with his strange antic but other then no one made him lose his demure.

"I'm sorry that I'm complaining again, I will accept the offers that best suite our company" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru nodded "It's really no problem Miss. Goa."

"I'm also sorry about the moody thing, though you need to loosen up a little. I know the party might be a complete slap to the face, but hey you should take it with a smile, then you don't feel as low and stupid for showing" muttered Rin.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her smiling face, which surprisingly enough was very beautiful.

"May I cut in?" asked Kagura who missed her partner after the twirl and stood by herself for about a few second feeling greatly stupid.

"Well, sure" said Rin, but found Sesshoumaru's grip around her tighten as if for a silent plea of help.

"After the next dance" said Rin with a smirk.

"If I should remind you that you stole my partner" said Kagura.

"Kagura I didn't steal Mr. Takagi from you, he twirled you, remember you find a new partner after that?" asked Rin.

Sesshoumaru found the woman in his arms quite amusing. Kagura growled a couple of things and walked off.

"I think I pissed her off" said Rin looking up at Sesshoumaru, who seem to be studying her. For a few second she lost herself in his beautiful golden eyes, before she shook her head. "Excuse me Mr. Takagi" said Rin letting go of his hand and walking off, Rin Goa doesn't just lose herself in a man's eyes unless she is greatly attracted to the man.

Sesshoumaru confused at first but then decided that he wasn't going to let anyone mess with his head, not even him.

Rin walked off and found Natsumi and Kohaku talking. '_What was that? Man Rin you have to be careful next time_' She said to herself.

"Hey Rin I saw you dancing with Mr. Takagi" said Natsumi.

"Yeah, he isn't much of a talker" said Rin as she sat down across from her brother and friend.

"So how you two doing?" asked Rin with a smile.

"pretty good" said Kohaku with a smirk.

"I bet" said Rin.

They chatted for about 15 minutes before the announcer asked Rin to come up and say a 'few words' about the night.

"Well, Hello everyone I'm Rin Goa, I'm not really good at these say a few words things, but I will have to say that tonight I meet some very nice people '_Bullshit_' some new and some old. I have to say that the people of our companies are the most valuable things rather then what we make, produce, etc., because they make it happen. '_I guess_' so I would like to dedicate this song to everyone. '_Please stop being nice, you're killing me_' Thank you, every one of you" finished Rin. '_Finally! Mother you better be happy with this._'

"I'll kill you later" said Rin to herself in a low whisper, this was strange that she was talking to herself.

"This should be interesting" said Sesshoumaru.

"She'll sounds awful." said Kagura.

"Rin? Nope she sounds good, so cool it Kagura" said Inu-yasha.

"Go Rin!" said Shippou.

Rin smiled at her two brothers and nodded. "The song is called Waiting for you" said Rin. The music started slowly first then Rin on the electric guitar started.

AN: This is the ending theme to Bubblegum crisis Tokyo 2040, one of the best songs ever!

Waiting for youSudou Akira

_tasogare utsuri yuku koro machijuu ni kirameita  
__ikusen no TOPAAZU ga kyou mo sabishi gari o yonderu _

When the city catches the rays of the twilight sun,  
it shines.  
Thousands of topaz  
are calling out loneliness once again...

_dare ka soba ni inai to kokoro ga kiete shimau kara  
__zawameki ni toke kon de ai o sagashiteta _

With no one beside me,  
my heart would disappear,  
so I dissolve into the noise of the city,  
searching for love.

_Baby waiting for YOU anata ni deaete  
__suteki na nukumori shitta  
__hageshiku toki ni ha yuru yakana toiki no RIZUMU  
__I'll be waiting for YOU I need your love everyday  
__kawaita karada no naka de atsuku ugoki dashita kodou ni  
__yasuragi sae mo kanjiteru yo_

Baby waiting for YOU When I met you,  
I felt a wonderful warmth.  
Intensely, with sighs  
sometimes coming in a calm rhythm...  
I'll be waiting for YOU I need your love everyday  
In this impassioned beat that's begun to throb  
within my parched body,  
I can feel peace.

_yoru o yure ai nagara subete o kasane ai nagara  
__genshoku ni kawatte yuku omoi ha tomaranai _

These feelings that turn into primary colors  
while shaking the night  
and making everything overlap  
can't be stopped.

_Baby waiting for YOU kotoba ni naranai  
__hajimari no yokan no naka  
__yasashiku fure au kuchibiru ni ai ga afureteku  
__I'll be waiting for YOU I need your love everyday  
__hitomi o tojireba wakaru kono mune ni mo kono suhada ni mo  
__subete o tsutsumu anata ga iru _

Baby waiting for YOU As I'm gripped by the strange feeling  
that something is beginning, yet can't put it in words,  
love overflows  
from our gently touching lips.  
I'll be waiting for YOU I need your love everyday.  
When I close my eyes, I understand.  
In my heart, and on my bare skin,  
you are there, enfolding everything.

_waiting for YOU kotoba ni naranai  
__hajimari no yokan no naka  
__yasashiku fure au kuchibiru ni ai ga afureteku  
__I'll be waiting for YOU I need your love everyday  
__hitomi o tojireba wakaru kono mune ni mo kono suhada ni mo  
__subete o tsutsumu anata ga iru _

Baby waiting for YOU As I'm gripped by the strange feeling  
that something is beginning, yet can't put it in words,  
love overflows  
from our gently touching lips.  
I'll be waiting for YOU I need your love everyday.  
When I close my eyes, I understand.  
In my heart, and on my bare skin,  
you are there, enfolding everything.

"Rin sounds great!" said Natsumi.

"Of course even though something is missing" said Kirara.

"Kagome, and Sango is what's missing" said Kohaku.

"You said it" said Shippou.

"Our Rin grew up" said Kohaku.

The two girls smiled and nodded while the guys had a small blissful look on their face. Sesshoumaru listened from the next table.

"Rin got so much better" said Miroku.

"Yeah I remember the college shows she use to do, but that's not her real passion, I wish she would just come out with it and do It. She'll do it soon, I'll make sure of It." said Inu-yasha.

Miroku nodded.

Sesshoumaru found this former pain in the ass client interesting and wondered what else she was about, and found his brother's affection towards the woman quite interesting, not many women had high standings with his brother he knew that much for sure. '_Inu-yasha's fiancé?_ _It's stranger then I thought._'

Rin finished winked at everyone. "One of my favorite!" she said. The crowd smiled and nodded. "Well that's all about it with the productiveness without handing me a needle and thread" said Rin.

Everyone clapped and smiled. Rin waved and walked off the stage to her friends and family.

"Wish mother could have seen this" said Kohaku.

"Don't worry she will one day" said Rin as she gave him a kiss.

Miroku up followed Inu-yasha towards the group. "Really good" said Miroku.

Rin smiled, but her eyes went to the man sitting looking towards her. She felt her heart give a small jump at the way he looked at her. Rin looked away.

Sesshoumaru found his own head and heart reacting differently without his permission, this girl was making him feel strangely, and that wasn't good news.


	2. Chapter 2

The Day Before Yesterday By: Haruka-chan

Chapter 2: Unexpected Visit and breakfast after

Another day she woke up just minutes before 7 she ran into the bathroom, she jumped into another business suite and ran out with her brief case and cell phone in hand. This was a usual for her, she never seems to get up on time and actually walk or take her time to get to work, was always in a run. Once again she found herself running through the park, knocking down the people in her way old, young she didn't care that very moment. She made a mental note to apologize one of these days. She was just in front of the large building when someone yelled "_watch out_" once again, she wondered what that someone was always doing standing there and why was it that every morning a car door opened and she slipped on something? She wanted answers for her weird mornings because other wise she wouldn't be able to explain herself to others. She slipped on a banana peel, she braced herself to feel the hard ground on her ass but it never came instead she felt herself standing perfectly fine.

"Hmm well isn't this a usual morning, maybe the banana wasn't, but once again thanks to my heels" she mumbled as she fixed her suite and walked inside.

From the car that was parked right in front of the building a figure smiled as he watched her. She was something amusing to him. He stepped out with the limo driver following after him.

"Mr. Takagi is there anything else I can do for you?" asked the ugly barely meeting average tall man.

"No thank you Jaken that will be all" he said.

"Yes Mr. Takagi. Miss. Oni" said Jaken.

Sesshoumaru looked behind him to see his publicist step out once again.

"I can't believe I'm back here again," she said under her breath.

He walked forward and through the door that was opened for him.

"Good morning" said the doorman.

Sesshoumaru nodded and walked into the waiting elevator.

She flopped down. "Wow this time I was early by a second, new record!" she cheered before leaning back on her chair. The soft knock on her door snapped her out of the relaxing stated she was in. "Shippou is that you?" asked Rin walking towards it, she opened and there stood Kagura once more. Rin sighed. "No not you again! I thought you were going to run me over with a car, or was it you that left the banana peel for me to slip over?"

Kagura scowled and stepped to the side to let Sesshoumaru take her place.

"Oh Mr. Takagi! Good morning" she said with a smile but in the back of her mind she was feeling stupid as ever.

"Miss. Goa" his smooth voice called.

Rin nodded and walked behind her desk. "What can I do for you today?"

Sesshoumaru took a seat while Kagura stood behind him.

Rin tried to smile and not look at Kagura, but it was the perky breasts that seem to want to rip out of her top and devour her.

"I actually came with an offer," he said.

Rin nodded. "Yes I'm listening." '_wow this time he came, he must really want to see if I take him up on his offer._'

"Well-" Sesshoumaru was cut off a sudden burst through the door.

"Rin Goa!" in came a young woman about 25 with dark brown hair tied up in a high pony tail, she had on a black slacks with a white muscle tee.

"Sango!" said Rin.

"Rin you were suppose to go and pick me up from the air port!" yelled Sango.

"But I thought your flight was next Tuesday" said Rin.

"Rin I left a message on your damn machine that I was going to leave for today" said Sango with veins popping out.

"Sango you know I don't check that stupid thing" said Rin.

"Then why do you have it?!" asked Sango.

"I don't know it came with the phone and Kohaku thought it was a good idea to have one." said Rin.

"Then think of checking it sometimes" said Sango.

"I'm sorry" said Rin.

"Yeah, its ok you're forgiven I swear one more time and I will kill you" said Sango.

"Yup I know" said Rin.

Sango looked at Sesshoumaru and then Kagura.

"Mr. Takagi, Kagura good morning and sorry that you had to see that" said Sango.

Sesshoumaru nodded recognizing the young woman. Kagura just snorted.

Sango glared towards her. "I'll see you later Rin, I want to go drown myself in something strong." said Sango walking out.

Rin gave a nervous smile towards Sesshoumaru. "Sorry about that, I hate answering machines they just bug me."

"Quite understandable" said Sesshoumaru thinking about his own problem with stoves and ovens. "As I was saying that your company has done many other business with us before."

Rin nodded. "Yes I understand Mr. Takagi, but you also have to understand that this year we don't need any advertisement at all, we have all the publicity that we need. I mean I would love to work with you on this one, but I am in charge of the fashion line of this company only and from where I see it there is plenty of publicity, we have a catalog for summer printing as we speak, and of course the materials are all done and ready to be shipped." she said handing him a copy of the summer gown catalog. "You might want to get in touch with Kohaku or maybe Shippou for your offer. I mean I wouldn't mind taking you up on your offer, but I don't want to waste funds on things that are not needed" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Actually Miss. Goa I came here to discuss our company with you" said Sesshoumaru.

"What? I mean excuse me?" asked Rin.

"From what I see you know about the business and how it works, and you don't waste funds on unnecessary things. I thought you would be good for the job" said Sesshoumaru.

Rin nodded with a small-confused look on her face.

He mentally smiled as he looked at her face, she was beautiful in her expression, but he quickly pushed the thought back.

"I see" she said.

"Our company does several photo shoots and such with well known model agencies, and I'm sure you know how to handle such things" he said.

Rin nodded. "Yes of course, the paper works, the contract, yes I'm aware of it all" said Rin.

"Well I wanted to ask for your assistance" said Sesshoumaru.

"Wow, yeah I'm going to have to get back to you on that one" said Rin.

"She turns down ever offer you give her" said Kagura.

"It's not that its just I need to think it over and also talk it over with the partners, I'm not the only one who runs this company and the many others, I have to get their consent and such. But I am honored nonetheless of your trust with our company" she said.

"That's understandable a good part of running a good business is to see what's best for the company" said Sesshoumaru standing.

Rin stood with him. "I would like to keep the paper works if that's possible, I wouldn't mind reading it over and maybe reconsidering it" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "The office phone number is there also" he said.

"Yes thank you" she said.

Sesshoumaru opened the door to be face with Inu-yasha. "Brother" Sesshoumaru stated.

"Sessy" said Inu-yasha.

Sesshoumaru moved to the side to let his brother in.

"Inu-yasha" said Rin with a smile.

Inu-yasha smiled and gave her hug. "I was thinking we have breakfast and talk about some things" said Inu-yasha.

"Nope can do have to work" said Rin.

"Then I'll help you" said Inu-yasha.

Rin giggled and nodded. "Thank you again Mr. Takagi for your offer, and you can expect a call from me regarding my answer" said Rin with a smile.

Sesshoumaru looked at his brother then at her. "Yes, thank you for your time Miss. Goa" he said and walked out with Kagura following after him.

Rin looked at Inu-yasha who was smirking. "So my brother came to you with an offer huh?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Yeah, so?" said Rin as she closed the door.

"That's a lot for him you know, I mean he _NEVER_ goes to a client, so I guess your made an impression yesterday" said Inu-yasha.

"Nah, we hardly talked" she said.

Inu-yasha nodded.

"Oh tell that Miroku that Sango is already here" said Rin.

"Yeah he's already occupying her time" said Inu-yasha.

"Don't worry Kagome will be here soon you'll be set" said Rin.

"Yeah, but your sister is a pain in the ass" said Inu-yasha.

"But that what makes her special" said Rin doing the quotes with her finger.

Inu-yasha chuckled. "So had breakfast yet?"

"Nope, had a usual morning" said Rin with closed eyes.

Inu-yasha sweat dropped. "Oh I remember those, that's how I met you."

Rin laughed and nodded. "Yeah let's get something to eat."

"I thought you had to work" said Inu-yasha.

"I do I have to read over your brother's offer" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru was in the car waiting for Jaken to fix the '_problem_' that suddenly appeared. He looked back towards the building he couldn't help but feel jealous of his brother. He saw Rin, Inu-yasha, Miroku, and Sango walk out. Rin was next to Inu-yasha laughing about something and Miroku was being yelled at by Sango.

'_A real couple_' thought Sesshoumaru. He turned towards the front and just closed his eyes and thought about nothing in particular, a certain brown haired woman, who was laughing, thought disturbed by knock on the glass. Sesshoumaru pulled down the window and found Rin waving at him with a smile.

"Sorry to bother you Mr. Takagi, but I'm glad your here I wanted to give you back your brief case that you left in my office" said Rin handing him the small silver brief case.

It wasn't like him to leave things like that. "Thank you" he said.

"Would you like to join us for breakfast?" asked Rin.

Inu-yasha then came and stood next to her. "Come on Sesshoumaru, it is the client that's asking" said Inu-yasha with a smirk.

Kagura glared towards Rin.

"Very well, my car isn't going to be fix any time soon I suppose I could use a cup of coffee" said Sesshoumaru stepping out. "Kagura once the car is fixed then head back to the office, I will be there shortly." said Sesshoumaru as if to tell her don't follow me.

She nodded. Rin smiled as she waited for him. Inu-yasha and Miroku smirked. This had to be the first time in a long time Sesshoumaru did anything with anyone else.

"So Sango how was your trip?" asked Miroku.

"Miroku I already told you it was fine and no I didn't miss you, actually I didn't even remember you until I saw you were on her desk" said Sango with twitching eyebrows.

Miroku patted her back and smiled.

"This is an interesting change" said Rin.

"So where do you want to go?" asked Sango.

"Harry's they make the best omelets!" said Inu-yasha and Rin in unison.

Sango chuckled and Miroku smiled. "You guys are still the same."

Rin laughed. "Yeah, but before Inu-yasha could beat me but now that's changed."

"What do mean before?" asked Inu-yasha.

Rin looked at him. "Are you challenging me?"

"What if I am?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Your on dog-boy!" said Rin as she launched herself on a ran.

"Hey we didn't count off yet" yelled Inu-yasha running after a laughing Rin.

Sesshoumaru watched as his brother ran towards the woman.

"Feels like were back in college" said Sango.

"Yeah, so what you say we give it another try Sango?" asked Miroku.

Sango looked at him with an 'are you serious look' before realizing that he was very serious.

"I mean I know we have never really been on good terms, but I really like you and wouldn't mind holding off the groping other women for you" said Miroku.

Even Sesshoumaru looked at him. '_What do you know there is a god out there who pity the poor women he gropes_' thought Sesshoumaru.

"Dear gods! You would do that for me?" asked Sango.

Miroku gave a small smile and nodded.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt...but that includes not groping me, or any other female species alive, wait male too. I don't want to go out with a bi, or gay as much as I like them." said Sango with an image of Miroku grabbing some guy's crotch or ass or something like that came to mind.

"No I don't...umm...go that way" said Miroku.

"Could have fooled me" said Sango.

"Hey what do you mean?" asked Miroku.

"well let's put it this way back in college you were really weird I mean remember when we all went to this party and you grabbed some guys ass" said Sango with a finger to her forehead.

"Sango! I was trying to grope the girl that was next to him, then he moved and...you know the rest" said Miroku.

"Well you sure enjoyed yourself from the look on your face" said Sango.

"Well he had a nice ass, I mean it was very nicely curved and not to mention firm" said Miroku.

Sango looked at him with eyebrows twitching in fear. "Miroku!" she yelled.

Miroku smirked and shook his hand around. "Oh I was just joking!" said Miroku. '_Well about not enjoying_ _it_' thought Miroku.

When they finally neared restaurant they saw Rin and Inu-yasha yelling at each other drawing attention.

"Hey I got here first and I almost broke the heels to my shoes doing it" said Rin.

"No I got here first and those shoes should me considered a weapon with the length, no wonder I thought you grew" said Inu-yasha.

"Dog boy I'll kill you!" said Rin grabbing for his hair.

"Not if I can help it" said Inu-yasha as he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from his precious locks of fucked up hair.

From the public view it was as if he was pulling her closer, but of course one who completely understood the two knew better, or had a closer view knew what was going on. Since Sesshoumaru lacked both to him it was as if his dear brother was trying to embrace his fiancé. Sesshoumaru sat down at the table and looked up at the waitress.

"Yes I would like a cup of coffee" said Sesshoumaru.

Rin and Inu-yasha just looked at Sesshoumaru. "I guess he won" said Rin standing behind Sesshoumaru. "Yeah" said Inu-yasha behind her.

Sesshoumaru moved his chair so Rin could sit and order.

"Yeah give me a strawberry smoothes, and a bagel with butter and a side order of scrambled eggs" said Rin. She then turned towards Sesshoumaru. "Hey is that all your eating Mr. Takagi? you know that's bad for your health" said Rin. before Sesshoumaru could say a word. "Give me um...banana chocolate chip muffin with that" said Rin.

The location of the restaurant was in a small park, where there were tables for twos and threes. They each picked a table, so it was Sango and Miroku to a table, then Rin the middle of the two brothers. The waitress placed their plates down on the tables and left them to their own business.

"Here you go Mr. Takagi I order this for you" said Rin handing Sesshoumaru the muffin on the fine china plate which came with fancy restaurants.

"No thank you my coffee will do" said Sesshoumaru.

"Hey if he doesn't want it then I'll take it banana chocolate chips muffins are my favorite" said Inu-yasha who was stuffing his mouth with his pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausages and toast.

"Yeah well this one is for Mr. Takagi and I know you like them that's why I thought Mr. Takagi might like it as well" said Rin. She turned towards him. "Here Mr. Takagi let's split the muffin and well call it the beginning of our partnership" said Rin with a smile.

"Didn't you say you wanted to go over the contract?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Rin smiled and shrugged. "If you eat this muffin then I'll give you my word" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, she was such a strange woman. He took the half of the muffin and took a bite as he watched her munch away at hers giving Inu-yasha a few bites in between. So this was the beginning of their partner ship huh? How strange.


	3. Chapter 3

The Day Before Yesterday

By: Haruka-chan

Chapter 3: Unexplainable feelings and Lunch

How was this happening? How could he just fall part like that? No this was just a really strange dream to see if he was worth the name of being desire less. He paced around his room; the soft knock on his door snapped him back to his usual cool self.

"Sesshoumaru darling are you all right?" asked the small voice of his step mother.

"Fine" he said opening the door to his stepmother with a worried smile.

"Oh good it's just that you have been in there so long I thought I might come up and check on you, and I wanted to discuss something with you" she said with a smile.

He nodded as he let her in. She sat on the couch and looked towards him. "Sesshoumaru darling you know your father and I are looking for brides for you and Inu-yasha, from what I have been hearing he has been visiting a very beautiful woman lately, but what about you?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru almost chuckled '_Yes a very beautiful woman_' he thought as an image of Rin smiling came into mind. "I have no need for a wife at the moment" he stated.

Mrs. Takagi laughed softly. As much as he would hate to admit it, when she laughed he felt good, the fact that she was smiling and happy made me feel good, though he would never tell anyone that.

"Oh Sesshoumaru...I wish I was a better mother to you" she said walking towards him and placing a hand on his cheek. "Your just so handsome...maybe it's your father or perhaps your mother's look that you have. Not even for one moment that I have been your father's wife have I ever thought of you as an outsider, in fact you were my hope before Inu-yasha came into the picture, you still are. You have always made me proud, but I never got to tell you that just being you will make me happy. You don't have to move a mountain for a woman to give her heart to you, for just you is enough...Love and be loved and you will move more then just mountains. Neither your father nor I want to force you into anything, take your time and find the one you are looking for, but if you could darling then do it with in two weeks" she said with a comical smile. "Your father is growing up to be an impatient man."

He smiled and took her hand into his. This had to be the first time he ever showed her affection of a son. "Thank you" was all he said.

She smiled. "I wanted to invite Inu-yasha's and Miroku's friends over for dinner, do you think that is a good idea?"

Sesshoumaru thought for a second of seeing his parents praise Rin's and Inu-yasha's ties, and he just sitting across from her staring at her like she was some kind of amusing woman who he couldn't completely unwrap. "I suppose it would be a good way to get know them better, and of course meet Inu-yasha's fiancé."

"Very well they should come over tomorrow night! Oh I know I can't wait to meet his Fiancé, I'm quite sure she's a beauty." exclaimed Mrs. Takagi.

Sesshoumaru nodded and watched as his stepmother ran out to invite the world to what suppose to be a small dinner party to meet Inu-yasha's fiancé. He walked over to his window and sat down on the chair next to it. It was so strange his feelings for this woman who he knew for a few days now. The way he lived life was just so much different from hers.

He smiled, she couldn't get to work without slipping on something and burning up half of her heels, but she always had control. She had control and she had excitement. He on the other hand only had control. He looked at the time and then at the file that was lying on his bed. He stood and picked up the file and opened it. This was her first report, and he had to admit it was better then some of his top workers. He placed it in his brief case, that's when he remembered how the whole partner ship started with her. He found himself craving a banana Chocolate chip muffin. He had seen Inu-yasha eat them in the past and thought his brother was going to die early if he kept eating stuff like that, but after she had given him that half of the muffin, he found that he couldn't help but take a bite out of one of them. He walked towards his car where Jaken waited.

"Mr. Takagi where shall I take you today?" he asked.

"No where I will drive myself," stated Sesshoumaru.

Jaken had an almost shocked expression on his face. "Are you sure Mr. Takagi?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes on the short man before him before walking towards a parked car and starting it up. He wanted to drive today, he just needed to be alone for a while, or that's what he told himself.

Sesshoumaru inhaled the air that was rushing at him, he smiled as he turned around the corner and then came to a stop near a tall building. He stepped out of the car and wondered if he should just drive away.

'_No! Sesshoumaru Takagi never turns away from anything he sets out to do_' he thought as he walked into the building.

Once he was on the 10th floor he knocked on the door, but no one answered. Then he turned the knob and found the door open and was met with a something rubbing against his leg. He looked down. The little furry animal started to bark and soon his head started to pulse with pain.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" he heard her voice say.

"Mommy is trying to work, can you please stop barking" said Rin coming towards the door and almost fell from the fact that the man that was standing at the door looking down at her dog. "Mr. Takagi?" she asked.

He looked at her she was in an orange tank top with a pair of dark denim shorts, her hair up in a bun. The furry creature stopped it's barking and ran towards Rin.

"It's ok its just Mr. Takagi, you had be worried that it was dog boy for a second" said Rin to her dog.

Sesshoumaru looked at her then at the furry animal in her arms.

She finally let the dog go and it ran away somewhere. "Sometimes Inu-yasha mess with Spike so I thought you were him." She said with a smile. "What a surprise Mr. Takagi."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yes I came to drop of your file."

Rin motioned for him to follow and he did. He walked into the room with large bay windows that were elegantly covered in sheer white curtains, but what amazed him was the room was filled with canvases with little elegant furniture to complete the look.

"I'm sorry this place is a mess, but I was working so you will have to excuse me," she said.

"Did you paint all of this?" he asked.

Rin smiled and nodded. "Yes this is my hobby next to so many other things," said Rin.

Sesshoumaru took notice that there was a canvas that was covered with a cloth. "What about that one?" he asked. He saw the flustered look on her face.

"Um that one I...um I'm sorry that one is sort of personal" said Rin.

"Quite understandable" said Sesshoumaru.

"Please sit and make yourself comfortable" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru nodded as he sat down on the couch.

"I'll get you something to drink," she said disappearing.

Sesshoumaru sat looking around the room there was paintings every where he then felt that he was sitting on something he got up found that he was indeed sitting on something. Rin's bra and if he wasn't mistake his brother's shirt. That was the exact time that Rin walked in.

"I started on the tea-Oh!" she exclaimed as she took notice of her bra.

Sesshoumaru mean while was having very unpleasant visions that included that shirt and bra.

"Um sorry about that Mr. Takagi I sometimes forget that I leave things around" she stated with a deep blush.

He smiled he never saw a color like that before. "It's alright."

She removed the bra and moved the shirt. "Umm you see Inu-yasha today don't you?" asked Rin.

"Yes I live with my brother and parents" he said.

"Oh hey me too! I just have this place for when my mother isn't in town," she said.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Oh I don't mean to be a burden but can you give this shit to Inu-yasha? He left it last night when he was posing for me" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru nodded. '_Why in the hell are you doing this to yourself?_' he asked himself.

"I'll be right back," she said disappearing again.

He couldn't believe that there he was sitting in her temporary apartment, and she was telling him about his brother's nightly visit. He hated this to an extent where he wanted to strangle something. He stood and walked towards the kitchen. He had to admit the place was very big and very beautiful, much to his liking.

"Mr. Takagi did you have lunch yet?" asked Rin.

"Actually I-" before he could finish.

"Then why don't you have lunch here? And you could help me make it" said Rin.

"Um Miss. Goa I'm not very fond of stoves and ovens" said Sesshoumaru.

Rin giggled. "I completely understand but your not going to get over your fear if you don't try it."

He looked at her and nodded.

"Just loosen up Mr. Takagi there is nothing in this house that can kill you" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru was going to come back with that but he decided that he was going to save it all for when he set the house on fire. He took off his suite and rolled up the sleeve of his shirt. He walked into the kitchen next to Rin.

"What do I have to do?" he asked.

"Mr. Takagi that sounds almost painful" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "I don't like these things much."

Rin nodded. "But wouldn't you want to cook just one meal for yourself?"

Sesshoumaru never thought of it that way. "I suppose so."

"Great! Let's start on the ingredients" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Were going to make honey-mustard chicken so were going to need 1/3 cup of Dijon mustard, 1/3 cup honey, 2 tablespoons chopped fresh dill or it could be dried too but I happen to have the fresh dill, 1 teaspoon freshly grated orange peel, and finally chicken quartered." She said as took everything out and measured to the amount needed.

"Do you always cook?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Rin smiled and shook her head. "At our house all of us take turns cooking, except my mother everyone cooks, I mean she knows how too but she likes to run around a lot so you only get a home cooked meal from my mother on thanks giving."

"My step mother handles all the cooking at the house, she's a house wife" said Sesshoumaru.

"Those are great! I love mothers who stay at home and take care of the place, being wealthy makes that hard for you have other people running around doing your work for you" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement.

"Ok why don't you preheat the oven" said Rin looking at Sesshoumaru who stood looking at the oven like it was going to eat him alive.

Rin chuckled and walked next to him and took his hand, he looked down at her smiling face. "Take it easy" she said as she led him near the stove and put his hand on the button to turn on the oven.

He concentrated on pushing the buttons on the oven. "Ok now just put it to 205 Celsius degrees" said Rin. AN: 205 Celsius is the equivalent to 401 Fahrenheit. To make honey mustard chicken it should be 400 Fahrenheit. After they set the oven they went to working on the other things.

"Ok Mr. Takagi you work on making mixing the mustard, honey, drill and orange peels together. While I work on the desert!" she said.

"All right" said Sesshoumaru.

"I love sweet things though I can only have a little at a time, but sweets are my favorite things, what do you like?" asked Rin.

"I never really had anything I liked more, I always ate to portion" said Sesshoumaru.

"Oh wow you must have a very healthy body then" said Rin.

"I suppose so" he said.

"Mr. Takagi don't you ever feel like letting lose, I mean working all the time? Don't you go out with your employees?" asked Rin.

Sesshoumaru looked at her then going back to the mix. "No I never really enjoyed the company of others."

Rin's eyes softened and she smiled. "Mr. Takagi what do you desire?"

"Desire? I never desired anything in my life. I was always-" Rin stopped him.

"always satisfied with what you were given and had?" asked Rin.

He nodded.

"But was it enough?" she asked.

"Huh?" Sesshoumaru asked stupidly.

"Didn't you want something more then just that? I mean didn't you ever want something you couldn't have?" asked Rin.

'_Seems as if I'm just learning now how that feels_' He thought.

"I'm sure a lot of people wanted you" said Rin.

"Want me?" he asked.

"Yes I mean your handsome, smart, elegant, everything about you is to their liking. That's why Kagura likes you so much" said Rin with a smile.

"What would you do if you couldn't have what you wanted?" he asked.

"I suppose it depends on what you want, if you know that it isn't going to hurt anyone in the process of the getting it, but I would advise you to go for it and try other wise you will always regret it" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Hey you're done with the sauce" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru looked down and nodded.

"Ok now we just brush the chicken and put them in the oven" said Rin taking out two brushes.

After about 45 minutes everything was ready. "Mr. Takagi what sort of wine do you like?" asked Rin.

"Red would be fine" said Sesshoumaru.

Rin nodded and took out two wine glasses and a bottle of wine. "I hope you like chocolate" said Rin brining out two plates holding a place of cake over a pool of chocolate sauce decorated with sprig of mint and some fresh raspberries.

"Ever since I acquainted with you I started to eat chocolate" stated Sesshoumaru.

Rin blushed and laughed. "I guess then your going to come after me if you get sick" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"You know Mr. Takagi you should really smile more, you look very handsome" said Rin.

"I think maybe I will" said Sesshoumaru.

"Sometimes you don't really have to think" she said with a wink before taking bite out of her chicken.

"Oh wow Mr. Takagi this chicken taste! Great your great at this" she said.

"But I didn't do anything" said Sesshoumaru.

"Yes you did you mixed everything together and that's the main thing in this dish" said Rin.

"Thank you" he said.

"You see you shouldn't fear the oven" she said.

He chuckled as he watched her. '_Too bad that what I want belongs to my dear brother_ _as always_' Sesshoumaru thought back to the toy swords that he and Inu-yasha had as children.


	4. Chapter 4

The Day Before Yesterday By: Haruka-chan

Chapter 4: The Dinner party

She sat in her office watching as the third bird nearly crashed into her clear window.

"I got to hand it to Shippou for cleaning my windows. They did a great job though I don't find the idea of having a bird stuck on my window wonderful," she said as she watched the bird dodge by an inch.

It seemed that ever since she met Sesshoumaru Takagi she couldn't think of anything that didn't inspire her to well not think of him. She sighed and looked down at the file he gave her just that morning.

"Hell with it I need some time to process what's been going on" she said as she stood, and her phone rang.

"Hello Rin here" she said. Her face turning 20 shades of red. "Mr. Takagi um yeah I was just about to look at that file. Umm busy morning," she said thinking about her 3-hour coffee break. "Yeah sure we could meet for lunch, yes I do remember about the dinner party at your mother is throwing," she said scratching the back of her head. "Um yes 15 minutes is enough time for me to be ready to discuss the new client," she said. "Great I'll see you at um 3:30" she said. Looking towards the clock that read 3:15. "Shit face!" she said as she flipped through the pages.

"Rin!" said Natsumi walking in while buttoning her shirt.

Rin smirked. "So what's been going on in Kohaku's office?" asked Rin with an eyebrow rise.

Natsumi blushed and mumbled a few things. "Nothing! Rin the first set of gowns for the Takagi foundation is ready to ship," she said.

"Um great just give me the status report" she said.

Natsumi smiled. "So tell me something is something going on between you and the oh so serious brother of Inu-yasha?"

"No! Of course not! Were just working together for a charity fund that's all! He wants to raise money for the victims of that earth quake, and in doing so he avoids a big tax on the company, but I'm sure he wants to do it out of the goodness of his little heart." said Rin as she blushed.

"Tell me something why is it all of a sudden you love to come to work everyday?" asked Natsumi.

"Its no reason!" said Rin.

"Right" said Natsumi.

"Miss. Goa Mr. Takagi is down stairs waiting for you," said a secretary.

Natusmi smiled. "Awe a date?"

"Shut up Natsumi, I'm not the one getting it on the desk," she said.

Natsumi glared. "Rin!" she snapped.

"Calm down, having you as a sister-in-law is going to be interesting" she said as she walked out.

Natsumi smiled and shook her head.

Rin rushed out of the elevator and slipped on the marble with her heels and most fell face flat if not for a strong and firm body to grab her before she landed. She looked up at the golden eyes. She pulled away and stood up.

"Sorry about that Mr. Takagi" she said with a sweat drop making it's down her forehead, '_why god, why?_' "These aren't my best heels."

He looked at her feet where she had on a pink round-toe Mary Jane pump with a 3" sculpted stacked heels, and she had on a white blouse top with a pink skirt and a ivory coat, her hair was done up into a messy bun that fit her face.

He nodded. "Quite understandable though I never had a bad heel day."

She smiled and blushed. "Um with me it's almost every day," she said as they walked out.

He opened the passenger door for her. "Where is Jaken?" asked Rin.

"He has the day off," he said.

Rin chuckled.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Rin looked at him. "If I know Jaken he is probably crying his heart out somewhere because you gave him the day off, and I am right when I say that you gave him the day off right?" she asked.

His lips curved a little and she smiled.

"Poor guy, he's been in love with you for so long" she said.

"Excuse me?!" asked Sesshoumaru looking at her.

Rin looked at him with a surprised and knowing look. "you didn't know Jaken was gay?"

Sesshoumaru started the car as if to say I don't want to know more. Rin giggled.

He watched her as she smiled and looked out the window pointing out places she goes with her siblings and friends.

"Have Inu-yasha ever been there?" asked Sesshoumaru suddenly.

Rin looked at him and smiled. "Inu-yasha has been too every place that I ever been too, he was the first guy that I met in college and he is still here."

Sesshoumaru saw that look in her eyes, that look of trust and if almost made him angry but he nodded.

"He's someone dear to me, if I was alone and had to have someone save my life I think I would pick him" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru sped up. Something inside kept clawing him for even thinking of going to lunch with her but then just having her close, near made him calm and strangely happy.

"So Mr. Takagi where are we going for lunch?" she asked.

"The restaurant by the rainbow bridge is that ok?" he asked.

"Um yes that is one of my favorite places" said Rin with a nervous smile.

"So how is Mrs. Takagi?" asked Rin.

"She is well, she is very anxious to meet you" he said.

"Really? I wonder why" she said.

Sesshoumaru smiled at her innocence, if it were anyone else he would have thought they were utterly stupid but with her everything is different. Very different. He drove up as a parker came up to them with a smile.

"Rin" he said.

"Oh hey Yamatto!" said Rin waving.

"Nice to see you back here, the last time I saw you here was last week with Inu-yasha" he said thoughtfully.

Rin nodded. "Um yeah let me introduce you to Mr. Takagi Inu-yasha's older brother."

"Rin working your charm on the family now?" he asked with a wink.

"Shut up!" she said.

He laughed and shook his head. "Nice to meet you sir, I am Yamatto Mikagi."

Sesshoumaru nodded and ignored the comment about Rin coming here before with Inu-yasha.

"Shall we?" asked Rin.

He nodded as she led him up the stairs. They walked in and were soon led to their table for two.

"Awe thank you Hat-chan you're the best! I love the view" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru was left to wonder if Rin knew all the staff of the Rainbow Café.

"I'm sorry Mr. Takagi this is '_our_' favorite place, and were always here" said Rin with a smile.

He nodded and picked up the menu. "Miss. Goa-" he was cut off when Rin pushed down the menu to look at him.

"Mr. Takagi I told you that I'm ok with you calling me Rin, I feel as if we're not friends" she said.

He nodded. "Very well, Rin what is it that you will like?"

Rin smiled, she loved the way her name sounded on his lips.

They sat and had their lunch and to Rin surprise Sesshoumaru even laughed a little. They then decided to head back to their places in the world and wait for the night that waited them. Rin was nervous and she couldn't explain why.

'_Well come on now stupid you're going to meet his family!_' she thought.

She checked herself in the mirror, her chocolate brown asymmetrical skirt flowing around her legs, with her beige lace top to match. She pulled out her shoes and put them on, she could remember being this nervous and that was when she was getting ready for her school dance.

"Shit face!" she yelled just confused on why she felt so strange, the knock on the door told her that it was Inu-yasha.

She grabbed her purse and checked herself once more in the mirror. She opened the door and smiled at him. "Hey!" she said trying to sound like her normal self.

"Ready to go?" asked Inu-yasha.

Rin nodded as they got into the elevator. The ride to his house was short and calming but once he stopped the care and she saw the woman standing there waving at them she froze over. She stepped out.

'_Don't trip, slip or do anything dumb_' she thought.

The woman that was Inu-yasha's mother was very beautiful in her mid 40s with dark hair and violet eyes.

"Oh Finally Miroku I get to meet your special friend" she said with a wink.

Sango smiled and blushed. "How do you do Mrs. Takagi I am Sango Taajiya."

"Oh you are beautiful, you are the daughter of Sayuri Higurashi no?" she asked.

"Yes I am" said Sango.

"Wonderful woman your mother, and you must be the youngest daughter" said the woman turning towards Rin.

"Um yes it's a pleasure to finally meet you" she said.

"Oh you are just adorable" said Mrs. Takagi. "Well do come in, I hope to entertain you young ones."

"Your mom is so nice" said Sango leaning towards Inu-yasha.

"I know" he said with a proud smile.

Rin rolled her eyes. "Gee Inu-boy didn't think you were such a mama's boy."

Sango and Miroku chuckled.

"Rin don't make me dip you in the punch bowl" he said.

Rin stuck out her tongue. "Calm down boy, no need to get excited" she said giving his ears a playful pull.

Miroku laughed while Sango giggled.

"hey I'll make you pay for that" he stated.

"Really how by dipping me in the punch bowl?" asked Rin.

"No by doing much more" he said pulling her arm making her slip slightly and into his arms.

Sesshoumaru came down the stair to find Rin and his brother embracing, Sango and Miroku clapping and his stepmother smiling proudly.

"My you two are cute!" she said.

Sesshoumaru was about to turn away and head back to the study when he heard her voice call.

"Mr. Takagi why aren't you joining us?" asked Rin with a smile.

He came down the stairs and greeted them with a smile. He watched her from the corner of his eyes, the way when she moved her long earrings hit her cheeks softly, and the way her hair shined under the lights.

"Miroku, Inu-yasha why don't you two help me with the dinner" said Mrs. Takagi.

Sango stood. "I'll help too" said Sango walking along with Miroku.

"Would you like something to drink?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"sure red wine" she said with a smile.

He chuckled and picked up two wine glasses and handed her one.

"Your home is very beautiful not to mention your mother" she said.

He nodded. She looked behind her and towards the glass that showed the city of Tokyo. She stood and walked towards the balcony. He followed her.

"I just love the night sky, its always beautiful. I have to say this is the main beauty of Tokyo. The way it looks at night" said Rin.

He nodded. "I agree."

"So when is my brother tying the knots?" he asked.

"Oh it will be finalized next week and the wedding will probably take place in a few months, so not too long" she said as the cool breeze blew her hair around her face.

"Are you ready for it?" he asked.

"I'm not sure I am...I mean it will be different, but how many chances do you get to find the one for you?" she asked.

"One in a million" he stated.

"Right" she said looking towards him.

He watched her, she was struggling as if she was trying to say something when Kagura took the time to interrupt.

"Mr. Takagi I just came to drop of the files. And Mrs. Takagi invited me for dinner" said Kagura with a smile.

Rin sighed and glared at the neon light of the city. Sesshoumaru nodded and followed her inside, but not before taking one last look at her. Mrs. Takagi smiled as she watched from inside what had taken place, though she wished she didn't invite Kagura now.

She headed back to the kitchen. "Inu-yasha the sister that you want to marry is Kagome is it not?" asked Mrs. Takagi.

Inu-yasha blushed, "Yes, Mother it is her."

"Awe don't worry Inu-yasha its ok" said Rin walking in.

"Yep, I mean Kagome is probably thinking about you while she is watching some romantic TV show eating ice cream" said Sango.

Rin and Miroku laughed while Inu-yasha fumed with anger and Mrs. Takagi smiled.

"Hey ma why don't you bug Sesshoumaru about getting married?" asked Inu-yasha.

"I believe that your brother will choose someone beautiful and kind for a wife" she said looking at Rin who was taking out the pie from the oven.

"You know Kagura doesn't fall under those description" said Inu-yasha.

Rin closed her eyes and smiled. '_Of course Kagura!_' she thought.

"I don't believe that Kagura is the one he is interested in" said Mrs. Takagi.

"Well he spends most of his time with her, whether he wants to or not, it was bound to happen" said Miroku.

"I'm sorry but I for one can't stand her!" said Sango.

Rin smiled. '_Thank god for sisters_' she thought.

"She can't be that bad" said Mrs. Takagi.

"Annoying is the only word for her mom" said Inu-yasha.

"Ask Rin, she has to be the living proof of her stupidity" said Miroku.

"Guys she isn't all that bad" said Rin as she smiled at them with the pie done nicely with wiped cream.

"Rin you feeling ok?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Yeah Rin you were throwing death threats at her, and now she isn't all that bad?" asked Miroku.

"I mean maybe as a business partner she is but still she isn't all that bad as a woman, or I hope not." said Rin.

Sango shrugged. "I just lost all will to kick her ass."

"Hmm me too, though she still scares me" said Miroku.

"I for one don't believe you" said Inu-yasha.

"Really Inu-yasha there is nothing wrong" said Rin.

Inu-yasha cupped her face. "Rin you're scaring me. You messing with the balance of the world here!"

And again Sesshoumaru and Kagura walked in that exact moment. Rin looked towards Sesshoumaru and smiled at Inu-yasha. She pulled his hands from her cheeks and gave him a hug.

"I'm alright" said Rin. "You big idiot, that won't mess with the balance of the world."

Mrs. Takagi watched the two intently and smiled and shook her head. It was such a pity being stupid wasn't more painful.

The dinner passed well, with everyone making fun of one thing or the other, and soon it was time to depart.

"Inu-yasha I need you to do something for me," said Mrs. Takagi.

"mom I have to drop of Rin" he said.

"Sesshoumaru dear you wouldn't mind would you?" she asked.

"Um Mrs. Takagi its alright I could hitch a ride" said Rin.

"No I don't mind" said Sesshoumaru.

She nodded as they said their good-byes and headed out. "Um Mr. Takagi you don't have to, I could call a cab."

"Is there any reason why you don't want me to?" he asked.

"no, I mean I'm sure your tired" she said.

"No" he said rising an eyebrow.

Rin sighed and got in. "Very well Mr. Takagi and thank you."

He drove taking small glances towards her. "I'm sorry that our conversation was interrupted by Kagura."

"Um its alright" she said. "Can I ask you a question Mr. Takagi" she asked looking towards him quietly.

He nodded.

"Kagura is she your girlfriend?" Rin asked.

Sesshoumaru looked at her so fast that his neck hurt. "Kagura?" he asked rising an eyebrow.

Rin nodded. "I mean I'm sorry it's none of my business" she said looking out her window.

"Rin do you want to go home?" he asked.

"No, not really" she said.

He nodded and he drove towards a small ice cream shop that he knew of. He knew something was bothering her if she was going to ask him if Kagura was his girlfriend and not to mention her unusual silence during dinner. He was going to find out and if that meant ice cream then so be it!


	5. Chapter 5

Day before yesterday By: Haruka-chan

Chapter 5: Sweet lips

"What is bothering you?" he asked as they sat down at the small balcony over looking the river and city on the other side.

"What do you mean?" asked Rin confused.

"Well I mean why would you ask if Kagura was my girlfriend, I mean you are the one with the death threats," he said.

"I don't understand why everyone brings that up, I mean yes she is annoying to hell when it comes to business and negotiating but I don't know her out of the office" said Rin.

"I see," he said.

"I mean I think you two look great together" she said shrugging and spooning her strawberry ice cream into her mouth.

He watched the way that the spoon went into her mouth and her pink tongue came out slightly. "May I ask what you think about my brother?"

"Inu-yasha is great I have never met anyone so strange in my life, I mean he always act as if he doesn't care but then when you know your in trouble he's the one on your mind. Because you know he'll be there and come through for you" said Rin with this small twinkle in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru watched her.

"I guess I'm silly but Inu-yasha is like my angel, I mean I have my brothers but if there was one person in the world I could choose to trust it could be Inu-yasha," said Rin.

"I see," he said.

"What about you Mr. Takagi who is that you trust?" he asked.

"This might seem strange but my step mother is the one I have come trust over the years" said Sesshoumaru with small sad look.

"May I ask what happened to your mother?" asked Rin.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. "My mother passed away few years after I was born, so I rarely talk of her."

"I'm sorry, I must really suck to bring it up," she said.

"No Rin you don't" he said.

Rin closed her eyes, "today I just don't know what's wrong with me, I was so nervous about meeting your mother. I wanted to make an impression and well not ruin things, I really love Inu-yasha and wouldn't want our plans to go to hell. I was so nervous I thought my stomach was going to burst."

He chuckled.

"What do you think that's funny?" asked Rin.

"Actually it's quite funny," he said.

Rin fumed and glared at him.

"You know Rin no matter how you make your face look you still look beautiful," he stated without thinking.

Rin face fell to a surprise.

"Mr. Takagi you have a call" said the waiter.

"Excuse Me," said Sesshoumaru.

Rin nodded brainlessly.

A waiter came up to her and smiled. "You must be very special."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You're the first to ever come here, Mr. Takagi comes here by himself all the time," he said.

Rin chuckled.

"I mean who wouldn't think your special your beautiful, but when it comes to Mr. Takagi there is plenty of beautiful women just none of them here with him smiling" said the waiter.

"Well I'm sorry but I'm not with him," she said feeling her cheeks warm.

The waiter smiled. "Your blushing, how cute."

Rin laughed with the waiter.

Sesshoumaru found himself completely forget that he was on the phone as he listened to her laughter.

"Mr. Takagi?" asked Jaken on the other side.

"Jaken" he said and hung up. He walked over and sat down. The waiter smiled and bowed before walking away.

"I see you make a friend everywhere you go," said Sesshoumaru.

Rin blushed again. The color spreading nicely over her cheekbones. "Mr. Takagi you made me feel guilty."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"That waiter said that you come here often, and I thought I was passing my habits on to you," she said.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Shall we go?"

"Sure as long as I don't have to go home" she said her lips shining with a smile.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Sure no problem."

They walked out and soon found themselves down at the park that was near the ice cream shop. They walked slowly Rin pointing to different location.

"I just love the night sky," she said spinning around on the rock she stood on.

Sesshoumaru watched her. Rin smiled as she turned towards him and that's when her heel decided to go against her once again. Sesshoumaru caught her around the waist.

"I guess it wouldn't have been my night without slipping once" she whispered her lips awfully close to his lips.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her face that glowed and looked up at him. He didn't care what his action where to bring him as long as he could taste her lips once. He pulled her fully against him and placed his lips on hers. Rin gasped, giving him the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. To his shock and pleasure she kissed back. Rin stood and wrapped her arms around his neck. From the moment his lips claimed hers everything was forgotten. Where they were, what they'd been discussing, her embarrassment-all gone with the touch of his lips. Sesshoumaru couldn't believe Rin could taste so good. He himself had kissed many women whether he wanted to or not and been in situations sexually, but if anything, her mouth and her kisses were sweeter than any woman's he had known before.

Their kisses deepened, their tongues rubbing together in a sensual dance. What was it about this man? She couldn't place it but she knew one thing for sure...she was falling in love with him. Rin smiled against his lips. Sesshoumaru tasted her soft lips on his; He knew this was wrong but he couldn't stop himself. Yes Sesshoumaru Takagi couldn't control himself. Around her he couldn't even think straight. They finally pulled away due to the lack of air. Rin felt his lips at her neck burning them with his lips.

"Mr. Takagi" she whispered.

He cupped her face. "I'm sorry," he whispered placing her head against his own.

"About what?" she asked.

He pulled her towards her once more. "This" he whispered before his lips were on her once again.

Rin's eyelids drooped slightly as he gently took her chin in his hand and tilted it so that he could deepen the kiss. She responded with equal passion and fervor, her own brilliant eyes closing from the intense pleasure of having his lips pressed against hers. Rin finally pulled away and looked at him, her hand moving towards his face to caress it. Sesshoumaru took her hand and held it to his cheek.

"Mr. Takagi?" she asked.

"Are you still going to call me that?" he asked.

Rin blushed. Sesshoumaru knew what he was doing was wrong, and he knew that she was probably reacting to his feelings for the simple fact that she wasn't herself tonight, but there was something deep with in telling him that maybe she feels the same way. But then that same voice asked what about his brother, what about his brother's feelings. This amazing woman belong to him, but it was also she who told him to fight for what he desired, well he desired her, her smile, her touch, and lips. He smiled down at her. Rin smiled back at him placing her head on his chest. She was happy and content that need within her finally was filling to the brink, but then there was a hole in the glass, what if he was just doing because of chance? He never showed her that he cared, or maybe he was just trying to prove that he didn't care for Kagura, all possible and impossible questions ran through her head She wanted to hold on to him but she was afraid that it was a dream and if she let go he would disappear.

She wanted someone just like her siblings, each found someone they would gladly get hit by a car for, and dress up as a flower for. She wanted someone just like that well excluding all the freaky stuff. She pretended as if it didn't bother her that she was always alone, that when it was couple night she was at home watching a horror movie with ice cream. It wasn't that she didn't have dates it was that fact that they were all idiots and wouldn't know what she liked even if she haunted their asses for life. She wanted someone like the man standing holding her, she wanted someone who was smart and wonderful, made her feel wonderful every time he was and wasn't near her. Rin smiled again and again. This had to be the best night of her adult life.

"Shall I take you home?" he asked.

She nodded softly. He took her hand and led her off the rocks and to his car. They didn't share words just held hands that was enough. He stopped in front of her building.

"Why don't you come in I'll make coffee" she whispered.

He nodded. They walked into her apartment. Everything was calm that is until they reached inside and locked the door. Sesshoumaru pulled her towards him once more and kissed her once more. Rin smiled against his lips.

"Or you could just do that and well forget about coffee" she whispered.

He chuckled and picked her up and headed towards the bedroom. He placed her on her bed and sat down next to her. Sesshoumaru's hand found her face he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"Why is your heart beating wildly?" he asked with a smirk.

"It is not," she said.

"There is no point in denying it because..." He slipped his hand down to place it, palm flat, fingers splayed, against her chest. "I can feel it," he whispered.

She stared down at his hand, its fingers curled around the edge of her left breast. He could feel her heart thudding wildly against his palm, see her chest rising and falling with her unsteady breaths. She lifted her eyes to his, and he fell into them. She had such beautiful eyes, like the rays of the sunset. He saw her lips part. He heard the wanting, whimpering sound that escaped from her throat. And he bent his head and kissed her. Her lips were soft and smooth and willing. But he kept the pressure of his kiss gentle, tender. He slid his hands down to ride her hips as he moved his mouth easily back and forth across hers, letting her get to know the taste of him, the fell of him. He saw her eyelids slide shut, felt her quiver in to his arms. Then her hand came up, slowly, to touch the nape of his neck in a way that sent desire piping through him, hardening his loins, and shortening his breath. He grounded, and her mouth opened beneath his as her fingers spasmed in his hair, clutching him to her. He deepened the kiss, his hands gliding to the curve of her spine, drawing her closer to him, and pressing her breast against his chest. It was like seeing visions of heaven, not yet there. She pulled away breathing heavy and her eyes looked poisoned with passion the look was just beautiful. He smiled and let his hand slide against her neck. She looked away from him her flushed face hiding in with shyness.

"I assure you I will not eat you alive," he stated before his lips closed over her cheek before running down her jaw.

"You might as well," she stated. He chuckled as he hugged her to him. She held on to him.

"Since you came into this world of mine I can't get you out of mind, shall I give you the title of the beautiful enchantress?" he asked.

She rubbed her cheek on his shoulder, "No man has ever stirred such feeling with in me" she whispered looking up at his golden eyes that held that same calmness yet it also held care and a burning want.

Rin smiled against his lips. Yes She was already in love with him; she was from the moment she saw him staring at her at the ball. They hadn't realize when they had gone from the sitting to lying, she was on her back and he on top his hand roaming memorizing her through her top, his lips planting kisses leaving cool trail to burn in to her.

He pulled away from her. "Is something the matter?" she asked afraid.

"No...just beautiful" he whispered.

She gave him a confused look, he chuckled and placed a small kiss on her lips. Her hands now on his cheek she smiled. He pulled the wrist at his cheek inspected the long fingers of her hand with a childish curiosity. Rin wondered what he was looking at so closely. His tongue snaked out and licked her index finger with a warm wetness before he let go of her wrist. She snatched her hand back, the lingering of the feeling still damp on her skin. He chuckled at her. His hand pulled on the hem of her top, she raised a little so it came lose a little and he pulled it over her head, he dipped his head and kissed her collarbone before tracing it with his tongue. She let lose a lazy moan, his left hand rubbed the side of her breast softly, but Rin on the other hand didn't find anything soft about it, that growing feeling in the center of her being was alive with need and want. He struggled with the hook of her strapless bar. She giggled as he mumbled in frustration. But she stopped when he snapped it forcefully and the rooms coolness washed over her naked breast, naked to his gaze.

All cognitive thought left her as Sesshoumaru's lips ran down her right breast, then her left before sucking gently on her nipple. His other hand massaged and teased the nipple of her right, getting both to harden as she arched instinctively toward him. She gave a tiny gasp as he switched positions, teasing the left with his hand and sucking on the right. Her moans drove him to a breaking point and he instinctively ground against her warm center. She groaned and rose to meet him. The only damn things standing between her and him were their morals, which they were losing, by the seconds and their clothing, which they weren't losing fast enough.

"Sesshoumaru," she gasped, not knowing exactly what she wanted or needed but a feeling told her that he could give it to her.

He looked at hearing his name on her lips made his grow even more then he thought possible. He went back to her lips. She pushed his shirt open slowly before it was falling on the ground with a soft whisper. He was lithely muscled, strong and sleek. His body looked as if it was carved out of marble, pale, yet warm, and hard to the touch. He was erotic in his otherworldliness. Rin reached up and ran a hand over his chest, startled at the darkness of her own hand against his paleness. He laid his head back against the softness of her breast, his golden eyes looking up at her. She ran a fascinated hand down his back, marveling that he was here with her, doing what lovers did.

Rin whispered, "Beautiful."

"Yes," Sesshoumaru replied in a pleased voice as his hand went down towards the hem of her skirt before he pulled it down, a finger trailed in the leg of her lace panties, moving up to caress her.

Rin gave a startled gasp and jerked her legs together in surprise as he touched her. His touch was skillful, lighting her aflame. He teased her, nearing a point inside of her that she needed to be touched but not quite reaching it, leaving her body frustrated. His finger dipped further into her warm wetness. He slid his index finger onto the bundle of nerve causing her to gasp with pleasure. Feverishly he moved his finger. Her underwear had come off and he had replaced his finger with his mouth, kissing, licking and sucking. She gasped as he flicked his skillful tongue at her entrance, tasting her wetness. He teasingly licked that same sensitive bundle of nerves inside of her, causing her to writhe closer to him. Each touch brought her farther away from sanity and closer to something, some breaking point. Higher and higher she spiraled with his attentions. She was going to shatter soon. She couldn't take this. She cried his name as the world ceased to exist around her as her body jerked on its own accord toward him. Her fingers clutched at the raw silk of his hair as she floated down to earth once again. However, Sesshoumaru's and her body had other plans as she splintered again without warning, her body shaking in the aftermath of it.

"That was incredible," she whispered.

"I want to feel you." he whispered as he took her lips once more.

She kissed him with all the built up passion. "Then shall we get to that part?" she asked.

He smiled taking in the picture of her nude form. He knew what he was about to do was wrong but he couldn't pull away now. His thoughts were interrupted when Rin pushed him down and claimed on top.

"I thought I should return the favor" she whispered placing a kiss on his Adams apple.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and smiled. "I never refuse a beautiful woman" he whispered,

"Is that so?" she asked.

"No I think you're the first" he said.

Rin laughed as she trailed kisses down his chest. "Good I wouldn't have it any other way" she said.


	6. Chapter 6

Day Before Yesterday By: Haruka-chan

Chapter 6: Pain

"Good I wouldn't have it any other way" she said.

Rin placed a few kisses on his lips, before Sesshoumaru pulled her up again and kissed her deeply, but it wasn't meant to be when Rin's phone went off.

"Let the machine get it" said Sesshoumaru.

Rin placed a few more kisses on his lips before she pulled away and picked up the phone.

"I don't like the machine." She said with a wink. "Hello?" "Hey calm down what happened?" "What?"

Sesshoumaru saw the way she started to shake.

"No I'll be there, no...he'll be ok won't he?" asked Rin. "Ok" she said before she hung up and turned.

"What's wrong?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Rin couldn't speak she just ran towards her closet pulled out her clothing, and started to dress as tears fell uncontrollably.

"Rin" he said.

Rin looked at him. "Inu-yasha is hurt," she said.

Sesshoumaru's face took on a look of confusion before he picked up his shirt and started to dress as well.

Rin looked at him. "I'm so sorry" she said before she shot out of the apartment and towards her car.

Sesshoumaru stood there for a moment. He was right it was nothing, she was just feeling lost and confused. She really did love his brother. He closed the door and then walked towards his own car and headed towards the hospital.

At the hospital

Rin ran into the floor they said that Inu-yasha was on. Sango, Miroku, and his mother greeted her.

"How is he?" she asked.

"He'll be fine" said the doctor walking out.

"Really?" asked Rin.

The doctor smiled and nodded, "You could go and see him now" said the doctor before he took Inu-yasha's mother aside to speak with her.

Rin walked inside and tears fell even more. Inu-yasha smiled from where he lay.

"You jerk!" yelled Rin.

"Nice to see you too" said Inu-yasha.

"How could you?!" she asked.

"I was on my way to check on you, you seemed kind of out of it at dinner" said Inu-yasha.

Rin sat at his side and placed her head on the arm he had on the side. "Your such a dick! You know what Kagome would have done if she came back and found out you weren't here?!"

"Hey I'm here, I'll always be here" said Inu-yasha running his hand through her hair.

"I was so worried that you died! You jerk! I would hit you right now, but your lucky that you in that bed" she said.

Inu-yasha smirked as he wisped away her tears, "hey you silly girl, look at me, you think I leave a beautiful girl like your sister and you just like that?"

Rin shook her head. Sesshoumaru arrived to find his stepmother talking to the doctor Sango and Miroku smiling in relief and Rin wasn't in sight. He walked towards the glass that looked into his brother's room, and saw Rin and Inu-yasha talking. She smiled at him and kissed his hand. Just moments before those same lips were kissing him. He knocked and walked in.

"Hey fluffy" said Inu-yasha.

"because your already in the hospital bed I won't say anything to that use of disrespect" said Sesshoumaru.

Rin giggled when Inu-yasha winked at her. Sesshoumaru saw the care in her eyes and just couldn't help but pull her to his side and kiss her to show his brother what happened but his self-control always got in the way of what he really wanted, so he refined from doing anything at all.

"Hey Rin, when I get out of this bed let's go get something to eat" said Inu-yasha.

"Mmhh I'll make you Ramen!" said Rin.

Inu-yasha smiled "Yeah and well make it a movie night!"

"You'll probably rent those hentai flicks" said Rin.

"No that's Miroku" said Sango as she and Miroku walked in.

"Oh yeah I forgot" said Rin.

"Guys I'm not _all_ sick, I mean come on I like drama and romance too" he said.

"I know Inu-yasha likes Romance movies, the last one we saw got him to tears" said Rin.

They laughed, well all except Sesshoumaru.

Rin watched from the corner of her eyes as he got up and left. "Hey Inu-yasha I'll be right back ok" she said leaving his mother, Sango, and Miroku to keep him company. She found Sesshoumaru near the coffee machine. "I didn't know you drank the coffee from these places."

He looked at her and smiled a little. "I don't I was going to buy one for mother."

Rin smiled. It suddenly seemed as if they ran out of things to say. "I'm sorry, I mean about what happened, I let my head take the better off me, I'm sorry if I have offended you in any way. I mean after all we are too be family soon, and I don't want any hard feeling between us."

"No it's quite understandable" he said.

"Yes of course" she said.

"Well I better go check on Inu-yasha" she said.

"yes" he said.

Sesshoumaru sat in the waiting area, his mother went home to rest up, and so did Sango and Miroku. Rin how ever sat there by his side. They played games, talked, laughed, and he watched. She was there for his brother without any strings attached. Sesshoumaru sat drinking a bottle of water and thinking of those sweet little kisses that wouldn't be his. Finally after waiting hours for her to come out he went over to the room his brother was in. He watched as she made sure he was comfortable and placed a kissed on his cheek.

"I'll be here always as well" she said. "I made a promise and I will keep it" she said with a smile. "Don't you dare leave me and the others alone you hear me" she said. "And no more driving for you!" she said.

He watched as his brother smiled and opened one eye. "Rin shut up and sleep, I told I won't" he said brining their laced hand to his lips and kissing.

"Ok" she said.

What more can one do when the heart they desire belongs to someone else, and not just any person but one's own brother? Sesshoumaru walked over her sleeping form, he placed a blanket around her and looked at his brother.

"Good luck, though you don't need it," he said.

"Thanks Sesshoumaru for taking her home and keeping her safe for me" said Inu-yasha.

"No problem, after all I do need her for the charity fund" he said and smiled.

Inu-yasha nodded. Unknown to either that Rin was awake.

'_He needs me for the charity fund?...so tonight was...god I'm so stupid! Did he think tonight was some sort of down time with the boss?! What a loser I'm becoming!_' she thought as tears fell down. Her feelings weren't returned at all.


	7. Chapter 7

The Day before yesterday  
By: Haruka-chan

Chapter 7: The Bird fly's home

Sesshoumaru sat in his office looking out the large window. It seemed even when she wasn't around she distracted his mind. It had been two days since the accident and their little mingle. Rin had been avoiding everyone but Inu-yasha. His brother had been released to go home, all was back to normal except for Rin and some parts of himself. The soft knock on his door broke his thought as he called a quite "_come in_"

The door opened and in came a young blonde woman who was around Rin's age maybe year or two older. She stood with a file clutched against her chest.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Mr. Takagi your 2:30 meeting has been cancelled due to the absence of Mr. Hiroji" said the secretary.

"Thank you."

She smiled and nodded "Your welcome Mr. Takagi, would you like me to call for lunch?"

"Miss. Fuki did Ri-Miss. Goa come in today?" he asked.

The woman nodded showing the surprise of the first name bases. "Yes sir, I believe she is heading for lunch" she said.

He nodded, he knew very well that she was heading to lunch but he hadn't seen her all the day.

"Hey Ai are you around here?" came Rin's soft voice.

Sesshoumaru looked up to see the woman of his affection peak into his office.

"Miss. Goa" said the secretary.

Rin nodded. "I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Takagi." she said.

"Actually Miss. Goa come in" said Sesshoumaru.

She nodded as she walked in her. He watched as she walked towards his desk in her lose black tailored pants moving softly with her feet, and her simple white stretch cotton poplin shirt completed the look along with her long dark brown hair down.

"Yes is there anything you would like to discuss Mr. Takagi?" She asked.

"Miss. Fuki you may go" he said looking at the woman who stood uncomfortably.

She walked out forgetting to close the door. Rin stood at her spot waiting for him to speak.

"Are you free for lunch?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"I'm going to lunch with Ai" she said jerking her head towards the door.

"May I ask why you have been avoiding me?" he asked.

"Mr. Takagi I'm not avoiding you" she said her eyes falling to the floor.

Sesshoumaru stayed his normal composed self. "Rin-" he was cut off by her.

"Listen Mr. Takagi I'm sorry about the _other night_, things got out of hand. I believe it's best we only deal with each other in family matters and business issues, any other personal contacts might not be good for either of us. I love your brother very much and I don't want anything troubling those who surround us." She said.

Sesshoumaru stood quietly for a second. "Then I can't ask my sister-in-law to lunch?" he asked.

Rin shook her head lightly. "I'm sorry Mr. Takagi" she said.

Ai stood against her desk, she didn't want to listen but since she did leave the door open she couldn't help but. Something was going on between the two it was evident but, they both denied it.

"Rin" she heard her boss say.

"...I suppose I will see you at your house then Mr. Takagi I promised your mother and Inu-yasha that I would spend the night" she said.

"I want to be your friend isn't that what you said to me?" he asked.

"Being your friend is harder then anything that I have experienced, and though usually I would still try to win over, in this case there is lot at stake, other's happiness mainly" she said before she walked.

Ai stood straight and looked at the girl who had a hard face, but her eyes mirrored her inner conflict.

"Ready to go?" Rin asked with a small smile.

Ai nodded.

It's only been about a week since this new partner came in and already every male employ wanted her, and female workers wanted to be her, hated her, or became friends with her. She was like the freaking sunshine, and she liked almost everybody. There were some rumors that she and their cold and self-controlled boss might be dating but most chose to ignore it, mainly the women and their attached fantasies that maybe one day their boss will fall in love with one of them, and why not he was beautiful! Ai watched as the girl tried to smile through what ever had happened '_that night_' they were discussing.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked softly.

Rin shook her head lightly. "Nothing to talk about except I'm going to die a miserable old lonely lady."

"You an old lonely miserable lady?" asked Ai.

Rin nodded.

"What happened?" she asked.

Rin looked at her. "I'm letting the thing that I want most pass by."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I love my sisters and their boyfriends" she said with a smile.

Ai smiled at the woman next to her. She was so different from everyone else in this changing world where everyone was selfish.

"Hey come on let's have a quick lunch, I still have like 3 deadlines to make and then make it to Inu-yasha's place to see how the crack head is doing" said Rin.

Ai watched as she walked quickly into the Café. This was a rich girl who was like normal people. Ai really envied her, the way she acted and sort of person she was. "Hey Rin wait up" she said walking in also. Ai walked in and sat down at the table Rin chose.

Rin smiled. "Got to move faster" she said.

Ai sat and sighed. She looked around while waiting for a waiter to come to their table.

"Hey Rin look there that's Sango Taijiya, I hear she's one of the most richest people alive, and she went out with a lot of famous actors" said Ai to Rin.

"Really?" asked Rin.

Ai nodded proudly for knowing such information on such a wonderful person.

"Hey Rin!" said Miroku as he and Sango walked over to where she was sitting with Ai who looked like she was standing in front of god hyperventilating.

"Hey Rin is your friend ok?" asked Sango.

"Yea she's fine" said Rin.

"Rin you know who they are?" asked Ai in a whisper.

"Um Rin you friend doesn't know does she?" asked Sango.

"I don't know what? Am I on one of those hidden camera shows?" she asked looking at Rin.

Rin laughed, "No Ai your not, and Sango here is my sister and Miroku is her boyfriend, I'm sure you've seen Miroku around the office" said Rin.

"Wait Sango Taijiya is your sister?" asked Ai.

Sango laughed. "Wow I didn't know this still happens" she said.

Rin shook her head. "On a lunch date?"

"Actually we just came to grab something to eat. We're going to see Inu-yasha and then head to Ryukyu Islands for a photo shoot" said Miroku.

"Great, the summer swim suits catalog?" asked Rin.

Sango nodded. "Mother called last night, she said that she'll be taking another 2 weeks, so we have the whole month to ourselves, but we have a lot of things to do before the company goes on break for the spring festivals."

Rin nodded. "I'll be handing in the sketches of the evening gowns."

"Let's try and finish everything by this week, so we could have some fun, it feels like ages since we got to hang out, and enjoy before mother comes back and loads us up with things to do" said Sango.

Rin nodded "Sure."

Ai sat there stunned for a while. "So you really are lucky" she said.

Rin laughed. "Oh yeah real lucky" she said.

"Hey Rin don't mind me asking, but what's going on with you and our cold boss?" asked Ai.

"You know he's not as cold as most people see him, he's actually very caring and wonderful to be around" said Rin with a small smile.

"Ahuh so why didn't you just ditch me for lunch and go to lunch with him?" asked Ai.

"Things are complicated with us, though he is caring he cares for certain things, and I have obligations as a sister and friend, and to myself" she said.

"So what is this about Inu-yasha, you guys lovers or something?" asked Ai.

"No! Of course not! Inu-yasha is my other sister's boyfriend, we all met each other in college, Inu-yasha and Miroku I mean" said Rin.

"You lead some life always surrounded by rich and handsome guys" said Ai.

"Yeah well this life I lead some times sucks" said Rin.

Ai nodded and smiled.

They finished their lunch with small conversation and laughs before they were ready to leave for work again.

"Well I'm off to the office, unlike you I have to stay the whole 8 hours that they pay me for" said Ai.

Rin smiled, "Hey can you do me a favor?" with the nod of approval from Ai she handed her a packet with a smile, "Put this on Mr. Takagi's desk, if I know him in this past week, he probably didn't get to eat."

Ai gave her a sly smile, "Awe showing the boss that you care?"

Rin glared, "No of course just worried about my brother-in-law."

"Right" said Ai.

"Miss. Goa I'm here to pick you up." The driver said getting out of the black limo.

Rin smiled and nodded, "Thank you, and see you later Ai!"

Ai waved good-bye, this had to be the first time in a long time she thought that the people she worked with wasn't complete jerks. '_What you know not all rich people are snobs_' she thought walking towards the building she loathed until the beautiful Rin Goa showed up, maybe the only reason she put up with it was because of what everyone puts up with a job they hate it was the money and family.

Ai walked towards her desk, She fixed her hair and picked up the packet, She knocked and again that small muffled "_Come in_" was heard. She opened the door and bowed.

"Sir, Miss. Goa she umm asked me to give this to you" said Ai nervously.

Sesshoumaru nodded as she walked forward and placed it on his desk.

"I hope you enjoy" she said walking out.

Sesshoumaru pulled open the packet and was over whelmed with the fragrance of the food. He pulled out the napkin that had some of her writing on it.

"_I hope you enjoy this, I figure that you probably didn't go to lunch_."

He had to smile. He pulled out the boxed lunch. It was amazing, it was actually his favorite-boxed lunch from Café Noon. He looked at the packet that read Café Noon. He chuckled. He wasn't the one to eat in the office like Inu-yasha and Miroku but why not, he already admit to himself he had gone crazy and fell in love with the woman his brother was marrying.

Rin closed her eyes as she sat in another meeting. This was the 4th one today and it was driving her crazy.

"Miss. Goa do you agree?" asked one of the workers.

"Um about the color?" asked Rin.

They nodded, concern shown on their faces, she had very loyal employees.

"Yes sure go right ahead. I have another appointment so I have to leave, I'm sure Natsumi could take care of the rest" said Rin looking towards the girl who looked at her worried just as everyone did.

"Sure" they nodded.

Rin walked out of the building and into the car, she hardly used the car but tonight she just couldn't walk. She rushed to her apartment and packed her things for the '_sleep over_' at Inu-yasha's and then rushed out again for the car to drive her there. When she finally got to the front step of the Takagi mansion she wanted to just collapse. If it weren't for Inu-yasha's mother she would have fallen asleep on their steps.

"Oh Rin darling you look so tired" she said.

Rin smiled. "I'm fine just a hard day at the office" she said.

She nodded, "I have a room ready for you, Inu-yasha's has been waiting impatiently for your arrival."

Rin shook her head lightly.

She walked towards his room, "Hey jerk."

He smirked, "Hey"

"Look at you, your already looking better" said Rin leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah I heal fast, I'm super man" he said.

Rin rolled her eyes. "Your such a dork."

"Yeah well I remember back in days when you used to wear thick framed glasses and pigtails."

"Oh my god that was only once!" she exclaimed.

Inu-yasha nodded, "Go change into your pajamas."

"What no" she said.

"It's already 6" said Inu-yasha.

Rin sweat dropped. "So..."

"You promised me a night back in college," he said.

Rin sighed "fine you win, but only cause you have a broken um something, though don't look so broken anymore" she said walking towards her room.

Sesshoumaru had entered the house right after she did, and he stood listening to their conversation, and how happy they sounded. He watched as she walked towards her room. She was tired but she continued to humor his brother, why did his brother always get what he wanted in life? Inu-yasha never worked hard enough to deserve the things he got.

"Hey Sesshoumaru you should hang out with us, you'll laugh for once" Inu-yasha said.

Sesshoumaru said nothing as he walked into his room.

Rin returned in a pair of shorts, a t-shirt and slippers. "So what do you think" she asked spinning around for him to see.

"Cute, I know you still don't sleep in that" said Inu-yasha.

"Gee first you ask for college and then you ask for now, make up your damn mind" she said.

Inu-yasha pulled her by the hand and made her fall on to the bed. "Listen I know I said we were going to watch movies and what not but now just sleep I know your tired" he said.

Rin smiled looking up at him. "Ok" she said closing her eyes. "Sorry Inu-yasha I promise when I wake up we'll watch what ever you want" she said.

Sesshoumaru stopped in front of the door. Inu-yasha got up and pulled the covers over her.

"She's really tired, so what you say you and I catch a movie I'm sure Rin won't mind" said Inu-yasha to his mother who stood behind Sesshoumaru.

"Sure sweetie what ever you say" she said.

Sesshoumaru watched her sleeping for a while longer her hair spilling around the pillow like silk, what would it be like waking up next to her? To see her smile when she woke up.

It was about 3 hours later did she awake and find that Inu-yasha was sitting next to her watching TV.

"About time you woke up," he said.

Rin smiled and sat up pulling the covers around her. "What you watching?"

"Romeo must die." Rin nodded. "It's almost over what do you want to watch?"

"Hey how about Charlie's Angel?" asked Rin.

"Oh yea filled with asses" said Inu-yasha.

Rin laughed "Well start the Movie."

He nodded as he pressed play. They watched about 3 movies before Inu-yasha fell asleep. Rin smiled and tucked him in. She stretched and walked out of his room.

"I should go change and get to bed" she said.

Walking into her room and pulling on her peach nightgown, which was panels of spliced charmeuse trimmed in lace, the neck was drapery cowl neck with a handkerchief hem. She let her hair down and sat on her bed. She wasn't tired all of a sudden. She laid for a while before she sat up again. She made her way downstairs not finding anything to do. She found herself in the den where there was a beautiful white grand piano. She had taken lessons when she was younger and just loved the way it made sounds. She sat down and pressed down on one of the keys. She smiled when the soft tune played. She remembered a song that she was taught by her piano teacher. He was really nice always trying to make it easy to learn. She fell in love with the tune. She started to play the tune.

Sesshoumaru was in the kitchen when he heard the soft sounds of the piano, the music was beautiful. He found himself walked towards where sat Rin now in a beautiful gown of peach as her fingers moved on the keys softly. He stood quietly listening to her. Inu-yasha's mother also heard the soft music and leaned over the rails of the floor above and smiled when she saw Rin sitting there playing the piano and Sesshoumaru stood not too far away in a small faze. She chuckled and walked back into her room.

She stopped when she heard the soft clapping. She turned and there he stood. Rin couldn't help but blush.

"That was really nice" said Sesshoumaru.

"My piano teacher taught me too play this tune, then I came up with a song to go with it, out of all the pieces he taught me this became my favorite" she said.

"Really?" he asked.

Rin blushed. "I had a small crush on him and wrote this song for him...I was kind of into older guys"

He sat on the armchair right next to the piano. "Would you sing it?"

She shrugged and started the tune again. And then started to sing softly.

Utada HikaruFirst Love

_Saigo no kisu wa  
__Tabako no flavor ga shita  
__Nigakute setsunai kaori_

The last kiss  
Tasted like tobacco  
A bitter and sad smell

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa  
__Anata wa doko ni iru n' darou  
__Dare wo omotte 'ru n' darou_

Tomorrow, at this time  
Where will you be?  
Who will you be thinking about?

_You are always gonna be my love  
__Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo  
__I'll remember to love  
__You taught me how  
__You are always gonna be the one  
__Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
__Atarashii uta utaeru made_

You are always gonna be my love  
Even if I fall in love with someone once again  
I'll remember to love  
You taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
It's still a sad love song  
Until I can sing a new song

_Tachidomaru jikan ga  
__Ugoki-dasou to shite 'ru  
__Wasuretaku nai koto bakari_

The paused time is  
About to start moving  
There's many things that I don't want to forget about

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa  
__Watashi wa kitto naite 'ru  
__Anata wo omotte 'ru n' darou_

Tomorrow, at this time  
I will probably be crying  
I will probably be thinking about you

_You will always be inside my heart  
__Itsu mo anata dake no basho ga aru kara  
__I hope that I have a place in your heart too  
__Now and forever you are still the one  
__Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
__Atarashii uta utaeru made_

You will always be inside my heart  
You will always have your own place  
I hope that I have a place in your heart too  
Now and forever you are still the one  
It's still a sad love song  
Until I can sing a new song

_You are always gonna be my love  
__Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo  
__I'll remember to love  
__You taught me how  
__You are always gonna be the one  
_Mada kanashii love song  
Now and forever...

You are always gonna be my love  
Even if I fall in love with someone once again  
I'll remember to love  
You taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
It's still a sad love song  
Now and forever...

Rin opened her eyes and looked towards him. She found her heart beating loudly. This was the song she wrote thinking she had a broken heart then, but now it hurt even more. She stood and smiled at him.

"Well I'm tired, so good night" she said.

He watched as she walked slowly towards the stairs.

"You always do this to people?" he asked.

She stopped and looked at him, as he stood and walked towards her.

"Do you always put people under magic and then walk away?" he asked.

She gasped her his hand cupped the side of her face. She couldn't help but lean into it. She looked up at him. "I try not to use my powers, it seems to always pull me into places I think I don't want to go to, but my heart say other wise" she said.

He pulled her against him and placed his lips on hers. He didn't care if his brother was upstairs sleeping and could wake up any minute and find them, he just wanted her close. She pulled away and looked at him. He let his hands fall to his side.

"That was to say thank you for the lunch and good night" he said.

She turned and walked up the stairs unsteadily. She couldn't help but smile when she touched her lips.

He smiled as he walked towards his own room. This truly was a night of developments.

A young woman of 24 looked down at her watch and smiled.

"Just another 12 hours before I'm on that plane and home. Wait for me everyone" she said closing her eyes. '_Most of all you...'_ she thought with a smile as a silver haired man invaded her dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

The Day Before Yesterday

By: Haruka-chan

AN: I know you guys could kill me if you want for not updating for a very long time, but you have to understand that studying, working, and doing things needed to be done in life is very difficult and time consuming, anyways I'm here with the latest chapter, I been reading up on the last couple of chapters and I have decided that I will revise them so that they are more enjoyable to read rather then a bunch of words thrown together. Again excuse my spelling and grammar. Please review I love hearing from you!

Chapter 8: The Heart is a lonely Hunter

Inu-yasha yawned and got up and walked towards Rin's room. "Hey you up?" he asked opening the door and looking in.

"Been up hours ago." said Rin looking at him from her laptop.

Inu-yasha smiled and lay down on her bed. "You know ever since you got into the family business you been a goody to shoe" he said. "No more fun Rin, your always so into this stuff." He said picking up the files, which held the stock report for the amounts of products, they sold that year and the year before.

"I'll take that as a compliment, but shouldn't you be getting ready we have someone to pick up" she said with a smile. "Other then that I have a couple of meeting to attend today about the benefit that your brother is hosting."

"Wait that's today?" asked Inu-yasha jumping up.

"Yes that's today come on get dressed, that's if you're feeling up to it," she said. "She doesn't know what happened; thank god but I'm sure she'll understand if you let me pick her up."

"I love you did I tell you that?" asked Inu-yasha jumping up and kissing her on the cheek.

Sesshoumaru was going to tell her to come down to breakfast when he walked in on his brother and Rin, they were laughing and holding hands, no matter how many times he said to himself that she wanted him, he couldn't help but want that love he saw in her eyes that she held for his brother.

"Come on get dressed so that we have time to walk you to the car and back with enough time for me to go to my meetings." She smiled.

"Shut up, I can walk. I'm not 80 yet and even then I'll be fast and strong. You're the best Rin," he said walking out. "Morning Sesshoumaru!" he exclaimed.

Sesshoumaru walked into her room and closed the door.

She looked at him and smiled she could feel her cheeks getting warmer and flash backs of that night at her apartments coming to her, but then she also thought about the fact that he might just see her as one of his business deals and nothing more. "Good morning." She chimed softly.

"Good Morning." He stated watching her as she stood of her bed, her skirt sliding smoothly down to her knees as she did.

"What can I do for you?" she asked walking towards him.

"Join me for lunch" he simply said.

"I can't I have a lot to do" she said avoiding looking him in the eyes, she didn't want him to break her heart, not him; she wanted him to always smile at her. And then it hit her at that moment that she, Rin the incredible was afraid to lose this man standing before her, she may not have him as a lover but she at least wanted to be his friend.

"Rin" he said grabbing her arm to make her stop moving around. She was always so restless but that was one of her charms, the way she always bounced around, she was the restless nymph.

"Sesshoumaru, I think it's best to just leave things as they are, umm let's not complicate my life or yours." she started when he placed a finger to her lip.

"We have a meeting today the show is in a week and the gowns are yet to be made." He said.

"The gowns are already completed we will be holding dress shows for a couple of days, that isn't something you have to worry about. I'm sorry that I forgot to inform you about the gowns, it's been so busy that I forgot to write up my latest report. As for the dress shows." She said almost upset when he brought up work, she was trying to talk about their future damn it. "I will personally make sure of that, I just need to make sure your make up artist are ready to work with me and of course the models."

He smiled as he pulled her close, "You get upset when I talk to you about work, why is that?" he whispered.

"Why would I get upset over such a thing we are business partners after all, I just wanted to speak to you about this situation that's been floating around us." she said pulling her arm away from him.

"Rin…"

"Please if we keep this up this will affect-"

"Yes I am aware of the fact that it will affect those around us, but clearly it doesn't really matter because you and I have an attraction to each other."

"That is absurd to just forget about everything else just for an attraction." She said walking towards her laptop, which she closed and started to organize her files into one pile. "I can't do that to my family, I can't do that your family whom I have come to respect and care for, and I certainly can't do that to Inu-yasha."

"You should know this that I can have whom ever it is that I want, I have control over a lot of things including my emotions but for some strange reason I can't seem to withhold that control around you." He said walking to her side. "I have this need to touch you, see you smile, and oh so many urges of pin to this bed and make love to you like I have never done to any woman."

Rin stared at him, her lips parting, as her eyes melted into those golden pools of his. "Sesshoumaru-"

"Rin I'm ready let's get going." Called Inu-yasha from the hallway.

Looking away from him she packed her things and stood, "Believe me when I say things are better off with you and I being just co-workers, I don't want to hurt anyone in my life, that includes you and me."

"So you will ignore the fact that you're dying to be with me?" he asked almost conceitedly. He gave her a final look before walking towards the door.

"You have some nerve!" exclaimed Rin walking up to him. "If you think I'm dying to be bedded by you then you couldn't be more wrong, there are plenty of men who can make me quiver with want, and you are not one of them." She said as she opened the door and stepped out glaring at him once more before making her way down the stairs.

He smiled almost knowingly that they both had lied, and that they both needed each other, but he will seek her when he knows she can't escape; he is Sesshoumaru Takagi no one ever denies him anything.

Rin rushed down the stairs to where Inu-yasha waited very giddy and excited that finally after almost two months he was going to see the love of his life. He flew over a couple of times to meet her there but due to the huge amount of responsibilities that he had since he joined the family business life was filled with so many things he had to do. Sometimes wanting say 'fuck it all' was very tempting but then his education and hard work would go to waste. Maybe the only reason he felt as it he didn't want to be tied down was because of the girl he fell in love with the moment he saw her walk into his Calculus class almost five years ago. Inu-yasha smiled to himself he couldn't wait to hold her again, this side of him was just for her to see and no one else, and he was going to make sure that no one was going to take her away again; when Rin asked him to pretend to be her boyfriend he almost had to laugh no one knew that they had been dating since college they thought it best not to tell anyone anything considering how strange her mother was at times. He was naturally planning on asking her to marry him, but when he heard the approval from Rin he was overjoyed; he had always made it seem she annoyed him, actually the truth of the matter was that he loved to see the hint of care that shined in her eyes when ever she got angry with him, and yelled at him, the first night he spent her was everything he thought it would be and more. Shaking the thoughts out of his head he grinned at Rin who knowingly smiled back.

"I bet you're excited!" she exclaimed.

"Yup! Come on we better hurry or she might kill Me." He joked grabbing Rin's hand and pulling her towards the car.

Rin laughed she knew just how excited he was to see her older sister it was no big secret that they were together but nobody ever said anything they were so natural around each other that it didn't even bother the others who were around that they wanted to be hush, hush about the whole thing. She was very happy that they were finally going to be married and soon there was going to little Inu-yasha's running around all over the place. Rin giggled "come on start driving, oh and I want to grab something to eat before we go."

"Sure anything for you! Flowers we need flowers a lot of flowers!" he exclaimed as he kissed her cheek.

Rin laughed along with him as she got into the car with him. The thought of was she going to be this happy came into her mind, and then the small fear that it probably won't happen.

Sesshoumaru watched the two as they laughed, he felt this anger come over him, why were they so close and happy, why did they seem so natural with each other, his younger brother always had better luck with everything it seemed, not that he was envious or anything like that of course he wasn't envious of that idiot, no he just didn't know what was happening to him, slowly he was becoming something he prevented himself from ever feeling or becoming. NO! he needed to get a grip, he wasn't someone to toy with and he was going to make that clear to her.

Rin looked out the window and sighed, what was happening to her love life slowly, she wanted to say she regretted the day she met the high and mighty Sesshoumaru Takagi but he couldn't, she wanted the man she admitted that much, but why did things have to be so damn complicated, why couldn't he just accept her? She knew he was a playboy of course with all the women throwing themselves at him; he was gorgeous after all, the man looked like a god of ancient times! And she…and she couldn't breathe when he stood next to her, she had to control herself when he touched her or spoke to her, who the hell was she kidding, he is the only man that made her quiver with want, the one and only. Rin closed her eyes, when ever she thought about him she found her heart skip beats and this warm feeling spread through her. Something had to be done, she had to take a long vacation after this fashion show is over, which will be out of the way within a week, she could hold on for a week for sure!

"Rin you ok you don't look too good." Said Inu-yasha looking towards her then back at the street ahead.

"Fine…I'll be alright I just didn't get much sleep last night that's all, I thought that I was tired but I just couldn't sleep." She said playing with the Chanel logo on her purse.

"So it was you playing the piano last night?" he smiled.

Rin blushed slightly remembering the kiss shared between Sesshoumaru and herself. "Yeah, I hope I didn't wake you or your parents."

"Nah Dad sleeps like a real rock and mother when she sleeps she sleeps and the world could end." Said Inu-yasha with a smirk.

Rin giggled. "I'm glad."

"You probably woke that idiot Sesshoumaru, he's always up at that time anyways so no damage done."

"Oh…right." Said Rin looking down at her hands. "So are you excited brother-in-law?"

Inu-yasha blushed and smiled, "Yeah finally about time that I'll be your brother-in-law." He said.  
"I know what you mean, took you long enough to get the courage!" said Rin.

"Oh shut up, I would have married your crazy sister when I first met her if it weren't that she was annoying as hell."

Rin laughed and soon Inu-yasha joined in. "Be careful lover boy she'll have a heart attack if she finds out that you just had an accident and you're already driving."

Inu-yasha chuckled as he made his way towards the airport.

They arrived at the airport just on time, they parked the car and walked in to wait for Kagome's arrival. Rin smiled as she saw the excitement in Inu-yasha's eyes. Rin looked around and smiled when she pulled on the sleeve of Inu-yasha's jacket and pointed to Kagome who was coming towards them. What Rin didn't expect was Inu-yasha's dash towards her. Rin stood for a while watching her sister being picked up by the love of her life as they both smiled and laughed.

"Inu-yasha! Oh thank god your ok I got the message from Sango last night while I was on the plane. Oh sweetie I'm so glad your ok-" she was silenced by Inu-yasha's lips pressing against hers, He wrapped his arms around her body, taking her into his embrace. Pulling away she smiled. He placed his hand under her chin and tipped her tear stained face up to face his. He saw her eyes close as he lowered his lips to brush across hers. He smiled as he raised his head and heard his name escape from her lips. Inu-yasha leaned down to kiss her again, harder. She surprised him by slanting her mouth over his and running her hands through his hair. They would have continued if not for the little clearing of throat made by Rin.

"Guys I think you should save the rest for your room, I don't think people really want to see you guys making out." She said with a smile.

Kagome laughed as she pulled away from Inu-yasha and held his hand, "Rin's right, come on I'm so tired I just need to rest for a bit."

Inu-yasha nodded as he placed a kiss on her cheek and took her bags from her and started towards the exit. Kagome and Rin hugged and then walked behind Inu-yasha towards the car.

"He's been counting down the days for when you'll come home." Said Rin.

"It's so good to be home, I want to get together and celebrate." Said Kagome.

"Miroku and Sango will be here tonight from the photo shoot so we can go out then." Said Rin.

"Wonderful, I'm so happy to be home! How are Sota and the others?"

"Sota is still in France he'll be home for summer brake."

"Oh two months I haven't seen you guys it seemed longer!" she laughed.

Rin smiled as her sister and her made their way to the car where Inu-yasha waited. "I'll drive you guys could sit in the back."

Kagome and Inu-yasha smiled and got in the back seat holding hands. "Thanks Rin." Said Kagome.

"No problem." She said as she drove towards the Kagome's apartment, where she and Inu-yasha could catch up, and then she had to go to the office for the dress show for the fashion show.

Rin arrived at the Takagi building around 11:30 and made her way to her office, today was the dress show for the fashion show. She smiled at all those who were friendly and those who wanted her out of the building soon as possible. Pulling out her phone and dialing the Natsumi's number and waiting for her to pick up.

"Hello…?" asked what sounded like Natsumi just waking up.

"Nat are you still sleeping?" asked Rin with a smile knowing very well today was Kohaku's day off.

"Oh shit! Rin thanks a lot for calling, I completely forgot I was suppose to bring over the dresses to the Takagi's." said Natsumi.

Rin giggled as she heard the girl rushing around, and then suddenly hearing the phone taken from her and Rin heard the voice of her brother. "Kohaku."

"Rin you idiot you had to ruin my really good dream." Exclaimed Kohaku.

"It's not my fault I didn't know you two spent the night together." Said Rin.

"Arrgh forget how long are you keeping her?" he asked.

"Not too long believe me, she'll just drive the clothing here and leave, I would tell someone else but she's the only one I trust to bring them here, those are $20,000 dresses."

"I understand, I'll help her and make sure she comes back with me." He said.

Rin could hear him smiling, "Sure whatever you say dear brother, now I have to go, please make it here by 12:30, the make up artist will be here by then."

"Sure no problem." He said before hanging up.

Rin smiled, so Kohaku was taken care of…which left only herself. What was she going to do about herself? It seemed everything was working out for everyone but herself, smiling she told herself she was going to think of something, as she entered the elevator.

"Good morning Miss. Goa." Called some of the staff.

"Good morning!" called Rin as she walked into her office to find Sesshoumaru sitting in her chair. "Well good morning."

"You and I have much to talk about." He said turning towards the city view.

"Sesshoumaru I told you what I thought this morning, why drag it on?" asked Rin putting her purse down and hanging her lime green coat on the coat hanger.

He watched her, interested by her movements, he had seen her this morning but something about her was different as if she was some how happier. Her face glowing that dewy orange color of her tanned skin, her lips shining from the lipstick, she stood in a ivory silk skirt and lime green silk wrap top, her suede lime green boots just brushing the hem of her skirt. She always looked breath taking in what ever it is that she wore. He wanted her, he knew he wanted her, but why her, why did he want her so much.

The knock on the door brought both from their thoughts and towards the door, should they answer or continue this silent feud as to why each felt such an attraction to the other. "Come in." they both said then looked at each other.

The door opened to a tall blonde who looked like one of the models who probably were going to walk for the Takagi fashion show. Her smile disappeared as Rin stared at her from where she stood and as did Sesshoumaru. "I was looking for you Sesshoumaru." She said looking at Rin who looked as if she was confused at hell.

"Bridget are you here for the dress show?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, but I wanted to talk to you first, thought we could have lunch before the dress show." She smiled pushing her hair out of her eyes which were bright blue orbs.

"Well then nice to meet you I am Rin Goa." Said Rin walking up to her and smiling.

"Oh I'm Bridget Hilo" she said with a wink. "You must be Sesshoumaru's new assistant."

Rin's eye brows twitched almost violently, before she broke into a light laughter. "You are so right, Sesshoumaru please leave my office I have a lot of work to finish," Rin said as she walked over to her chair.

Sesshoumaru looked over at her and could tell that she was annoyed but she had really no right to be offended, not really he reasoned.

Bridget looked towards Rin and glared, "is that how you talk to your superior?"

Sesshoumaru stood from Rin's chair, "Bridget this is Rin Goa of Shikon international. The daughter of Sayuri Higurashi, she is your boss."

Bridget looked at Rin as she moved past Sesshoumaru to sit in her chair and looked as if she was annoyed to hell for the little comment she made just a few seconds ago, but how was she suppose to know who she was, and other then that she couldn't very well let Sesshoumaru keep checking her out while she stood there. She had heard that the Shikon international's owner had three beautiful daughters but the one that hardly was ever in public eye was the youngest. The girl who sat now looking tired and annoyed looked so young and of course she was beautiful as well, and she could tell by Sesshoumaru's actions that he might be interested in her. "I'm sorry I didn't know."

"It's fine really, I advise if you want to eat lunch outside of the office today to go now, the dress show preparations will start exactly at 12:30" she said opening up her files.

"Rin we're not finished." Sesshoumaru said almost softly.

Rin looked up at the man in front of her and wanted to slap him, how dare he talk to her with his hoe still at her door. "No."

"Rin-I mean Miss. Goa the dresses arrived your brother is waiting for you." Said Ai looking from Sesshoumaru to Rin to the model she knew as Bridget.

"Thanks Ai tell him I'll be right down." Said Rin with a smile.

Ai smiled "Oh Mr. Inu-yasha called he said to tell you that he will be meeting you at 2:30 for lunch with your sister."

Rin smiled and nodded, "thank you very much.

Sesshoumaru almost glared at the mention of his brother's name, at this rate he won't get to talk to her about anything, and the fact that Bridget still stood there looking at them didn't help matters much.

"Excuse me Mr. Takagi, Miss. Hilo" Rin said as she grabbed her purse and coat. "I will see you both at the dress show in half an hour."

Sesshoumaru watched at she walked out with Ai and they talked about things and laughed, what the hell is it that was wrong with him, that she couldn't be open with him, and the look of annoyance in her eyes, it was way to much for him, he needed to corner, make her answer his questions.

"Sesshoumaru?" asked Bridget. "Wow I can't believe it what a little bitch, what does she think she's better then everyone else?"

Sesshoumaru was getting very annoyed with this one, she ruined not only the chance for him to question her, but now she must think that they had something going on. Without another word he walked out of Rin's office and towards his own. This was going to be a very LONG day.


	9. Chapter 9

The Day Before Yesterday  
By: Haruka-chan

AN: So glad that you guys liked the last chapter, I ended short on purpose I suppose I just wanted to put something up to keep you guys entertained. Anyways someone asked if Sesshoumaru was ever going to find out that Rin is not marrying Inu-yasha and the answer to that is yes but not yet, it's too much of a fun for me to keep playing that, because it's was simple and easy for Sesshoumaru the great to fall for something that happened over a five minute dance; if you don't get what I mean no worries; I will write and explain. Anyways I hope you guys keep the reviews coming, its always nice to hear from you guys I got so giddy when I read some of the reviews that I almost fell of my chair and my boyfriend is seriously considering admitting me to a mental hospital ; such a sweetheart. Sorry about the spelling and grammar. Three more chapters people then this story will be finished or I think it will be depending on my muse! Enjoy!

Chapter 9: Days of sun and clouds and Nights of rain and stars

Rin smiled when she saw the racks of clothing that was waiting for her, next to the racks was her brother and his now girlfriend Natsumi smiling.

"About time you two made it, but I can understand Natsumi, he probably kept you up all night." She said winking.

"Rin!" they both exclaimed.

Rin laughed and stuck her tongue out, "Come on help me bring these to the studio."

"Right, oh hey Rin did Kagome get here ok?" asked Kohaku.

"Great! She and Inu-yasha are at her place 'catching up' if you know what I mean." Said Rin.

"I bet there having a great time after two months." Said Kohaku

"It's true then their getting married, yep and I heard Miroku is asking Sango also, and of course we already know about Shippou and Kirara. Now all that's left is you and me; mostly me considering you already have a beautiful young lady in your arms."

"You little brat!" Kohaku knocked her forehead. "Hey you ok, you look a bit pale." He said his brotherly side taking control as he placed a hand over her forehead to check her temperature.

Rin smiled and pulled away his hand, "I'm fine, and must be because I'm catching something from Inu-yasha. He's so messy sometimes." She said.

"Good morning Mr. Takagi." Said Natsumi with a smile.

Sesshoumaru who was planning on going to his office did a complete 180 and went to find Rin, he needed to talk to her and now, he knew when his brother would arrive he won't have a chance to catch her. As always someone is always talking about his brother, as he came just in time to hear the little comment about her health and who could be responsible for it. Why in the hell was his brother involved in every aspect of her life, damn the bastard! "Good morning, Miss. Goa can I see you for a second?" he looked at her.

Rin who shot him a small glare nodded, looking at Natsumi and smiling, "You guys can leave the dresses in the studio, and if it's not too much can you start setting up for me?"

"Sure little sister, take your time, I have nothing better to do then help you." Said Kohaku.

"Go on Rin I'll make sure the mucho here doesn't do any damage to the gowns you put so much work into." Said Natsumi.

"How could you say that about me?" he asked as he gave her a pout.

Rin laughed before walking towards Sesshoumaru. "What can I help you with Mr. Takagi?"

Sesshoumaru without a word started to push her towards the door to the Takagi building. "Were going to talk, and it's going to take a while."

"I have things to do Sesshoumaru; I really don't feel like games such as your models do." She said as she walked out of the building into the street ahead of him.

"Damn it Rin, don't make this such a big thing." He said calmly as he walked towards his car and opened the door for her.

Rin said nothing as she got in, he was right they needed to set things straight and end this torture that she has been inflicting on herself since she met the man. "Your right we do need to talk and you know what Mr. Takagi let's start talking soon because as soon as this fashion is over you and I will have nothing to do with each other."

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe what he was hearing, what was wrong with her all of a sudden. Why was she saying these things now?

They ended up at the park where they shared their first kiss, she looked at him almost with sad and angry eyes, what the hell was he doing, what did he want, was his intentions to make her into an office whore? If that was the case so far so good, why she let him kiss her the night before is beyond her for now.

"What sort of games are you playing Sesshoumaru Takagi, I swear if I knew the day that I met that you would make my life such a living hell, I would have been better of without it!" she exclaimed in her fury.

"Is that so? Well hell with that I could say the same about you, before you stepped in I was fine, I didn't feel as if I need to be around someone all the time," he ran his hand through his hair, "damn it Rin, your making this harder then it should be."

"Its very simple Sesshoumaru, you and I have nothing. I would like to finish my contract with you, and then after I have finished my part of the deal we made, I will never seek you and you will do the same for me." She said her mind working faster then she wanted to. '_Like hell I want to be your office whore!_' she found herself thinking. "We're done talking Mr. Takagi."

He walked up to her pulling her close to him, like hell he wasn't done talking to her, if he had anything to say, she wasn't going to marry her brother, and for sure she was going just leave things as they were now. "Listen to me, whether you like it or not you and I will always see each other,"

"Your one cocky bastard, no more of this! I will not have you kiss me when ever you feel like it; I'm not your whore!"

Sesshoumaru let her push herself away from him; did she really think that he saw her as a whore? What was wrong with the girl today? He wanted to understand her, wanted to know why she was suddenly letting her feelings for him over cloud by the fact that she was marrying his brother; he knew she cared for him, that she wanted him.

"I need to get back; the dress show will start soon." She said pushing her hair away from her face. "I'm sure your missed as well."

He said nothing walking towards the car, as she followed suite, they went back to the building neither looking nor talking to each other. He watched as she smiled once her brother and friend surrounded her, she constructed the show, and how things were going to be, it seemed she was mostly liked by all, but a few who probably saw her as rivals. He watched her sneaking glancing at him, but of course that was probably out of spite, he was so bloody fucked, that he needed to do something.

II

Rin smiled as she raised her glass, "To Kagome and Inu-yasha may their kids be less annoying then them," she giggled.

Kagome laughed and shot her sister a playful glare. "Thank you very much little sister!"

"Hey I'll have another Cointreau Cappuccino Martini!" called Rin to the bar tender who nodded at her.

Inu-yasha smiled and looked towards Kagome, Sango and Miroku who all nodded in unison, "Rin I don't think you should drink so much I mean you have a presentation in the morning."

"I'm fine, I'm just getting started, your brother is giving me so much grief about this show that I need to relax or I might just kill him." Said Rin pushing at the tears that were coming towards her fast. "Come on you said it's a celebration and it's not one if one of us don't get drunk!" she exclaimed.

Miroku shrugged, "I guess your right then here to us all, may love last as long as we live."

"That's so sweet!" said Kagome with a smile, "Since when does those sort of lines come out of you Miroku?"

"Since I meet this luscious woman next to me, may god bless me long enough to enjoy her company for the rest of my life." Said Miroku with a smile and pulling out a black velvet box.

Sango looked at him with shock, "Miroku…guys this is a dream or a really mean joke…right?" she asked at the smiling faces.

"No Sango darling, this is none of those, just a request for you to be my wife. Marry me." Said Miroku slipping the ring into her finger.

Sango laughed out and hugged Miroku to her, kissing his cheek until she met his lips. "I love you!"

"And I love you!" he said.

"Yay more to celebrate, come on bring the champagne!" she said looking at the waitress who smiled and nodded.

They laughed each lost in their own bliss not noticing that Rin watched the two couple almost as if she was lost, that she didn't belong in their world.

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow for lunch, I'm tired as hell, and I'm out of here." Stated Rin as they stood outside the restaurant.

"Come with us, will drop you home." Stated Kagome as she looked to Inu-yasha and smiled, it was obvious they were waiting to go home and start their private session.

Rin smiled and nodded, "No you guys I'll catch a cab, go home and have fun."

"Are you sure little sister?" asked Inu-yasha pinching her chin, "I mean I can drop you off you know."

"Yea sure, I'm fine, drive safely." Rin smiled as she looked to the two couples, "I'll see you guys tomorrow, good night Miroku, Sango, Inu-yasha, and Kagome, my soon to be married sisters." She winked. "Taxi!"

Watching the car stop in front of her, she smiled at them, and waved bye. And suddenly she was alone, so alone it made her feel almost as lonely as she did when her father died and she hid under her bed for a day and couldn't think of any reasons to come out. Shaking her head she waited for her apartment to come up soon, so she could drink and forget that she was truly in love with a man who didn't want her.

II

Sesshoumaru walked out of the restaurant that he was currently drinking in and saw his brother and who he knew to be Kagome Higurashi Rin's sister. Something didn't make sense what was she doing with Inu-yasha at 1:15 in the morning? Watching them for a while, he felt his anger rise in him when he saw his bastard of a brother kiss Rin's sister. That philandering jerk! He didn't deserve her, he didn't deserve her! It should have been he who had her love, he who should have that smile that she gave that ass hole. Not knowing where he was headed he got into his car he needed to get away go somewhere and clear his head! He needed air!

II

Hearing a loud knock on her door, and the door man calling her to let her know that someone was there to see her, she got up, from the sudden heat that night she found that she had nothing on, and that she was sleeping nude, then remembering that she had a bit too much to drink that night, she looked around the room for her robe which had gone missing, but deciding that at the moment anything would be better then naked, she pulled her sheets around herself and walked towards the door, the banging getting louder and louder. "Damn I'm coming," she mumbled.

Rin opened her door to find Sesshoumaru standing there, she looked over to the clock that read 2:30 in the morning, and pulling her sheets closer to her body she looked at the man. "Sesshoumaru what are you-" she was cut off when he walked into her apartment and kissed her, as his hand at her neck held her in place and the other on her cheek caressing her there. Pushing his tongue through her parted lips and finding hers to duel as if those were the words that was going to make her his forever.

Rin pulled away from him holding the sheets tighter, "Sesshoumaru stop, I told you that this can't keep going on between us, I can't keep doing this."

"So marry me."

"What? Sesshoumaru are you drunk?"

"No, I just want you, screw my brother, you want me, you said you loved me, I heard you."

Rin stood dumbfounded as he said those words. "Sesshoumaru I think you need some coffee, you need to get home, I'm calling Inu-yasha." She said walking towards the phone when he grabbed her and kissed her again. "Sesshoumaru stop it please, you're drunk."

Sesshoumaru pulled away from her as he saw the tears that were at the verge of spilling, but she bit her lip and pushed them back, holding the sheets around her tighter. "Inu-yasha…is that all you ever think of?" he asked almost dejectedly as he finally noticed that she was in nothing but sheets and the instant image of his brother touching her the way he did that night a week ago floated into his mind, and anger flared within him, as he turned and punched the wall of the hallway. '_God damn it why in the world did it have to be that bastard!_'

Rin looked confused, what the hell was he talking about now, she had no idea why he was brining up Inu-yasha, but it didn't matter because she had to get him home and away from her, there is no way in hell is he going to drive home in that state, thanking her lucky stars she remember the number to Jaken's phone, she called him and waited as the high annoying voice picked up. "Jaken please come to my apartment, Sesshoumaru is drunk I don't him to drive in that state."

Before she could finish she could hear the man rushing to get dressed to come to the rescue of his 'master' as he often said. "Thank you." And with that she looked at Sesshoumaru almost painfully, and walked to him, placing her hand on his cheek. "Damn it Sesshoumaru…don't hurt yourself and don't hurt me." She whispered as she pulled him into a hug, which he returned holding her tight. "It's not a game to play with people's heart, this isn't a small business it's a life time deal." She continued as he held her close, slowly kissing her exposed shoulders.

"I'm not playing anything, I want you. Just you." He answered back. "Never in my life have I wanted a woman more then I want you." He said almost in his drunken state.

Rin didn't know whether to believe him, he was saying that he wanted her, yet he acted as if she was one of those girls that just walk into his offices to sleep with him. '_I won't be held short of my morals Sesshoumaru, as much as I might want you, I want you the right way._' She thought running her finger through his hair.

"I'm here Mr. Takagi!" claimed Jaken busting through the elevator door as it opened, and breathing heavy.

If Rin guessed right the man probably broke every traffic rule there is to get there. "Love you Sesshoumaru, go home and take care of yourself." She whispered into his ear before placing a kiss on his cheek and pulling away from him, only to feel him pull her close again. "Sesshoumaru please do this for yourself and me."

Jaken watched almost in silent pain as his master let his hands drop in defeat this was the man who could get anything he wanted yet this one time he found that he couldn't, walking up to him and slowly walking him to the elevator, Jaken watched as Rin stood by the door tears in her eyes, it was the first time he really appreciated her, she was what his master wanted no, what he needed.

Closing the door and leaning against it, Rin broke into a painful sobs as her knees gave away and she sled down to the floor and cried her heart out.

II

The next day it was unusually hot, the weather seemed to do a complete 180 and rose to a nice 74 degrees promising to be even warmer later in the day. Rin stretched as she got up, suddenly this morning she woke early, she had enough time to jog, pulling on a pair of sweats and a sweat shirt over her tank, and ran out of the building, the door man smiled at her as he held the door open for her to leave. Running into the street she found the events from yesterday play out into her head, can she honestly say that she regretted the day she met the man who brought feelings in her that she never felt in her whole life? Rin shook her head, her mind was just a jumble. She didn't want to think that way. Sesshoumaru after all meant something to her, yes he complicated her life from here to hell, but she couldn't just forget him, that wasn't possible for many reasons one, which consisted two happy, couples in bed now. '_Why am I doing this to myself? Why am I Rin Goa so good in making my life a living hell?_'

Thoughts and thoughts is all that ran through her mind as she run the parks, feeling the morning breeze hit her lightly, stopping at the hill where the city could be over looked, she had to do something, something to keep things mutual between them, but it didn't help that every time she wanted to make things work she ended up kissing him, for gods sake they went a little beyond kissing just a week ago. "Arrghh! Stop it Rin you know better then that!" she scolded herself before looking behind at her trail and preparing to run back. "Rin you can do this, just tell him how you feel or stay away from him."

II

Bridget sat up in bed to see Sesshoumaru standing by the window, his elbow against the wall so that he could place his finger just near his lips, while his free hand was tucked in the pocket of his sweats. She smiled he really looked like a god as the sun rays hit him just right, he should have been a male model for sure. Getting out of bed, she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his back.

"Did you sleep good?" she asked softly.

"No." he simply and honestly answered, how could he when the woman he wanted was doing his brother? He couldn't believe he actually went over there, and half drunk mind you. In his whole controlled life he never did anything like that, and then there was Bridget who probably thinks that they were a couple or something of the sort. Feeling Bridget's kisses on his back brought back the memory of Rin when she kissed him and told him she loved him, was she really saying that she loved him or did he imagine that part? And then the image of Rin standing in front of him in sheets brought both pleasure and anger to his mind and body, why the hell was she dressed in that manner? It was no doubt that his stupid brother must have been there sleeping in her bed, while he was pouring his heart out at her door steps. '_Damn it to hell_,' pushing away from Bridget he walked towards the bathroom, "You have to get to work." He stated looking towards the clock, which read 8:30. He was right of course they had another dress show at 10 in the morning.

Bridget couldn't understand him, hell he owned the company he could be late if he wanted to be, and besides he was probably trying to get there to make amend to that little brat that calls herself his partner in the benefit. Pulling on her dress from the night before she walked towards the other bathroom in Sesshoumaru's apartment. She had been looking for him when she noticed his absence in the roof top party one of the agents were throwing, and as always Sesshoumaru was the star of the party but, he was missing, leaving the party some time after 2 she ended up at Sesshoumaru's place, to find the man sitting on his couch with a glass of wine, he looked as if he was already on his way to be extremely drunk, and then the night unfolded as he made love to her, it was as if she was someone else to him, because of the way he made love to her, they had something a while back but last night it was as if he actually cared for her. Smiling as she turned the shower, she thought of what Sesshoumaru will do with their relationship now, if he really cared then she might become Mrs. Takagi and of course the heiress to the Takagi fortune. Life was just wonderful for her.

II

The soft knock on the door is what brought him back to his office, at the moment he really didn't want to see anyone but this was business and he wasn't about to loose his cool in everything just over a woman. "Come in."

"Thank you." She said, her voice making him snap his head up and look at her, she stood with the door closed in a cream sun dress that ended just above her knee and wedge heels, her hair pulled back into a pony tail. "I wanted to make sure you were ok…"

He stood and looked towards the city, which hung out from his view, damn the woman knew how to tempt him. "I'm sorry about that I-" he was cut of when he heard the snap of the lock on his door. He turned to find her walking slowly towards him.

"Did you mean it…did you mean what you said yesterday?" asked Rin almost timidly.

Sesshoumaru looked confused, what the hell was she talking about, did he say something to her that he was going to regret saying? Was she really going to put him through hell over whatever mistake he made?

"Do you really want me?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru almost found himself sigh with relief that it was that, and not something about how she doesn't really love his stupid brother, which he had to add in was doing one of her sisters, he saw the bastard kiss her older sister this morning.

"I wanted to know that I'm not making a mistake just walking away from you…that I'm not making a mistake by letting this feeling that I have for you pass by." She said.

"What do you feel for me?" he asked.

Rin looked at him and smiled, "I love you Sesshoumaru Takagi, you're the only man that makes me breathless and makes me feel as if my heart is going to leap out of me any moment."

Sesshoumaru held his breath as she said those words; he crossed the space between them and pulled her into his embrace. "I love you." He whispered into her ear.

Rin looked at him her eyes shining, as she busted into fits of sobs and laughter. "Really? You love me?" she asked.

"God Rin you're the only woman I would openly get drunk for, I want you, need you, and love you so much I thought I would go crazy if you walked away from me." He said kissing her ear. "I love you."

His words made her stomach clench in a way that had nothing to with fear. She threaded her fingers into his silver hair and met him in a passionate kiss. He grasped her around the waist, lifting her to her feet. She pressed up against him, feeling completely uninhibited. Sesshoumaru gasped for air, then captured her mouth again. Their tongues met and dueled feverishly as they traded kisses. He slid a hand up her skin to capture one of her breasts through the light dress. She gasped as he rolled the dusky nipple between his thumb and forefinger, making it even harder.

"Sesshoumaru…" he said breathlessly, how wonderful was this feeling of being in his arms? How wonderful was this scene? Just too much to think of, too much to care for but his lips, his touch, his words. "Do you think this is the right place to do this?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled, "hell Rin I would probably do this anywhere after not being able to touch you like this for over a week."

Rin giggled, "Oh my, how clever of you to charm me, but you don't need to do anything I am already yours."

Sesshoumaru smiled, leaning in to her lips whispering, "Good."

TBC

AN: Okay next chappy will be the lemon that everyone's been waiting for J anyways please, please review and make this story reach 100 reviews! I love hearing from all of you, so come on keep those reviews coming! THANKS!


	10. Chapter 10

Day Before Yesterday  
By: Haruka-chan

AN: Sorry guys for taking SoOo long, I know I died and came back to life. Anyway there are two more chapters after this one and then done will be this story of mine, so review it and help it get a 100+ reviews. Shout outs to all those who actually take the time to e-mail me death threats about not updating sooner, love you guys. By the way the song used in this chapter is by this cool gal called Sarah Blasko and the song is called Perfect Now.

Happy Birthday!!! Sailor Moon Girl who turned 16 in March, in a couple of years you'll be old enough to come out with me and have a drink : D

Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays!

**Extremely Adult!!! The next couple of pages of this chapter, and some afterwards, please be advised!**

Chapter 10: Perfect Now

It was amazing, just how Sesshoumaru rushed her out of his office and into his car and drove to her place. She laughed as he tore at her clothing. "You have no idea just how hard it was for me not to push you up against any available wall so I can fuck you." He said in a harsh breath, and with that her heart skipped a beat a tingle came alive in between her legs, she smiled at him and nodded. He pulled her hair down first, and kissed her neck frivolously, and she couldn't breathe from the lightness of it all. They made it to her bedroom with many small stops where Sesshoumaru would push her against the walls of her hall and kiss her deeply. The rest was different there was no hurry once he knew that they were in her bedroom.

Their phones off the hook, he watched her for a long time, the room bathed in the orange glows of a setting sun, and suddenly he knew he wanted nothing more than what stood in front of him. He walked slowly towards her, and he placed her hands on his chest; where his heart was beating fast.

"This seems like a dream, doesn't it?" she asked placing her head on his chest for a second.

"A really good dream, about to be great." He whispered as he shed her of last pieces of clothing which were her white bra and thong, he licked the side of her thigh as he took the thong down her legs. "Every part of you is just flawless. God I feel like an undone dog."

She giggled, but they died as he kissed his way to the warm pool between her legs, she gasped when he pressed his lips against the triangle, he looked up at her, his eyes watching her slowly, steadily, as he licked, her gasped loud, and closed her eyes, he smiled and kept his tongue moving slowly up and down her clit. Her hands flying to grab his head in place, pushing him down where she wanted him most, her breathing fast and harsh, the moans that escaped her had him want to rip out of his trousers.

"Oh baby if you keep making those noise…" he grunted from in between her legs. His eyes narrowed and he cupped her bottoms in his hands as his lips captured the clit between his teeth, which he rolled back and forth. She was gone by then, her eyes rolling back and her mouth dry.

"Sesshoumaru! Ah god…." She moaned, shivered, and rocked her body against him, her head coming to meet his shoulder, it was an image all right, her naked with her hair falling over, exposing her graceful neck, and he between her legs.

He chuckled as he picked her up and pushed her further on the bed, "I'm hardly done, I have almost two weeks of pent up stress which I'm going to pound out of you." He said as he sat over her.

She rose slowly and smiled, "that's fine, I can take a good pounding," she whispered as her hands worked fast to release him from his trousers. She stroked him, and he breathed hard, and she moved her hands up and down his cock as her lips worked quickly dropping kisses over his body, till she reached the hard member which looked too good not to taste, she looked at him as well as she took him into her mouth, and moaned. He grunted, as he felt her tongue move around the tip, he closed his eyes enjoying for a moment longer before he jerked her away and kissed her hard on the lips.

"I want to come in you," he said as he pushed her on her back and kissed her neck, while his hand caressed her breast. He entered her slowly; she gasped quietly at the invasion but closed her eyes and enjoyed it. It felt great to finally get to this point. He could feel her squeeze around him, warm and wet; he closed his eyes and moaned softly, his lips touching her shoulders, one hand on her hips, the other supporting himself over her.

They're eyes locked and she smiled and he was reminded why he was craving her so much, she made him feel things, and that was always a bad thing till now. He kissed her breast and she arched her back in approval, he continued and she wrapped her knees around him with a toothy smile.

He moved faster now, his breathing getting harder, pounding, he sought to hit that spot that would make her gasp loud, and when he did he smiled in satisfaction, when she came her nails dug into his skin, and she bit his flesh, screaming his name, and that was all it took for him to let go as well. And that was the most satisfying release he ever experienced, and it wasn't enough, he had to have it again.

They both laid there staring at the ceiling, breathing hard, hearts racing, and it spilled then a soft. "I love you" against her hair, and his chest for the fourth time that evening. As they finally gave into a peaceful slumber, to rest and wake into another dream.

II

They say there is no such place as perfect, but in this moment Rin knew they were wrong. Perfect is that moment when the man you love touches you for the first time with no guilt in his mind that he is making a mistake. Perfect is when his lips touch your skin and taste the salt that is your makings. Perfect is when he comes within you and takes you like you have never been loved before. This moment is perfect.

Everything is perfect now  
I don't want to make a movement  
I'm too scared to breathe;  
I might do something wrong  
As you're sleeping silently  
Perfect beauty lay before me  
I feel every second is a life time long

Sesshoumaru knew that she just gave up something good for him; he just couldn't believe here she was in his arms; he looked around her spacey bedroom which had a large bed in the center with white sheets and the wall of windows to the left, now the darkness illuminating the neon city with a calm back drop. He smiled as he brushed some hairs from her face.

Here's a place I've been before  
A place some say I should go more  
But every journey just leads me to far away  
When I just wanted to stay

Kagome laughed as Inu-yasha danced in front of her, they were at her place having a night in. sometimes it felt as if there wasn't anything wrong with their lives, no responsibility of society weighing down on them, and suddenly they were just a normal couple sitting home with the good music and glasses of wine. If it could be like this always.

So that's why I won't wake you where you lie  
If I could now I'd freeze time  
I can't find forever in your eyes  
I should leave you while they're dry

Rin laughed as Sesshoumaru looked thoughtfully at her paintings, as she picked up a menu to order some Chinese, "what would you like?" she asked walking over to him, dressed in a large tee-shirt that showed her tanned legs.

Just looking at her made him want more, and he did by kissing her, letting his tongue find hers, "I think I'd like some beef with broccoli."

She nodded and dialed for the food, it was strange; it was as if they were together for months, as if the uncomfortable feeling that comes with being with someone for the first time, none of it was there.

Living underneath this guilt  
I can't leave a house that I have built  
Though I feel it sinking further every time  
And the weight of my mistakes  
Means that everything I touch breaks  
I don't want to see you as the next in line

Miroku put the hot cup of coffee in front of Sango as she balanced the company check. "Thank you," she said with a smile as she worked, her glasses sitting on her nose, and Miroku laughed, she looked so cute that he couldn't help but kiss her hair. "That was that for?" she asked.

"Just for being cute and being here with me." He said with a smile.

So that's why I won't wake you where you lie  
If I could now I'd freeze time  
I can't find forever in your eyes  
I should leave you while they're dry

II

The next morning when he woke next to the sleeping Rin he felt complete, and full. Walking into her bathroom and taking in her scent and taste all around the apartment. Rin woke a little after not finding him in bed she called for him.

"Sesshoumaru are you here?" she asked sitting up in bed.

"In the bathroom, can I use your tooth brush?" he found himself say without thinking twice.

"Yeah go right ahead, you can use my razor and shaving cream too, if you need to shave." She said as she stood by the bathroom door with a smile.

He turned towards her, she looked divine in her long night tee, he smiled at her, "I like your shirt."

She laughed, "I'll leave you to get pretty, I have to check my phone, we have a couple of important meetings to attend today."

He nodded as he worked on his teeth. Rin shook her head and picked up her phone turning it on, she listened to her voicemail and sighed, "We're meeting Inu-yasha for lunch; we have some stuff to discuss about the show next Friday."

He stopped to look at her, "why do we have to have lunch with him? We can take care of everything, he can just party his life away."

Rin frowned, "you shouldn't think that way about Inu-yasha, he's hard working, he just doesn't want to compete with you in the family business, he has plans to start is own business."

Sesshoumaru's face stoned, "why do you support him the way you do?"

Rin was silent for a second before, "I know him, I trust him to do good things with his life, and other then that we talked about the different things he wants to do, and I think his future plans are wonderful, and I mean I am involved in them after all."

Sesshoumaru felt that rage again, so after they had slept together, after she told him she loved him, she was going to marry his brother? He looked away and returned to shaving. He didn't want to scare her away from him, he would talk to her about this insane marriage later, but for now, he would support her decisions. "Very well, tell him to meet us at Savanna."

Rin smiled slowly and dialed Inu-yasha's number, "Hello?" she laughed, "yes sorry, sorry I know you were worried, I was umm, busy with some work, anyway will you meet me and Sesshoumaru at Savanna, say 2 o'clock?"

He heard to talking to his brother, there was a natural happiness in her voice, was she confused as to what she wanted? Because when she was with him, she was just the same, wasn't she? He didn't want to think about, after finishing shaving, he also picked up his phone and found that Bridget had called him five times, great now he was in another problematic situation, when had the calm headed person he was get involved into this bullshit drama you see on day time television?

All of it disappeared when he felt her hug him from behind, her head resting against his back, and she whispered softly, "I love you,"

He turned and kissed her fully on the lips and smiled, "should we get to work?"

"MmHmm, should you go and get changed at home before people discover you were at the home of some 'female caller'" she teased.

He nodded, "I'll see at the office," he said as he quickly dressed and grabbed his suit case. On his ride home, Jaken talked yet all Sesshoumaru could think of was her, and just couldn't help but smirk to himself.

II

She showed to the office with a smile, as she did every morning, but this one was better, this morning signified the beginning of a new life. The day went like a breeze as she did her daily tasks, it was around 1:30 that she slipped into his office and he was at her side instantly taking her lips.

"We have to meet Inu-yasha." She said as he kissed her neck, hand under her shirt.

He cleared his throat and nodded, fixing himself up, he watched smile at him, before she threw her arms around him and kissed him hard.

"That's for me to behave on till we're alone again." She whispered against his neck. They left his office talking softly to each other, and everyone noticed the change Sesshoumaru Takagi displayed for them.

So when they were met by Inu-yasha, Sesshoumaru felt a sense of guilt, as if he was doing something wrong, as if he was breaking a bond that was never there. He took another sip of the chardonnay; if he were honest it felt as if his tastes were magnified, because he tasted it all.

"Rin, Sesshoumaru." Said Inu-yasha as he leaned down to placed a peck on Rin's cheek.

That simple act had Sesshoumaru's blood boiling, this couldn't be healthy.

"Inu-yasha, where is Kagome, I thought she would be with you." Said Rin with a smile, her face glowing.

Inu-yasha saw it too, she was different, but it was a good different. "She's coming in a little while, so where have you been. I haven't seen you in a couples of days." He stated looking at the menu that was just presented to him.

Rin shrugged, and smiled, "dreaming…"

Inu-yasha raised an eyebrow, and chuckled; "of what?" before she could answer he shook his hand in front of her face and laughed, "Wait I know this already. You were dream of me!"

Rin giggled and looked at Sesshoumaru who wasn't too amused at this display of affection between the two. "No, but good guess though."

Inu-yasha smiled his attention back to the menu, "it's good to see you this happy again Rin, I was wondering what was happening to you in the past couple of weeks, I mean the last time I saw you close to this giddy was with Jack."

Sesshoumaru said nothing, but that was something he wanted to know about, who this Jack was. Without further chance for the couple to discuss anything to do with their wedding plans, he began the meeting of the charity fashion show. Soon after they were joined by Kagome.

When they were to the end of their lunch, Inu-yasha stood "Well Kagome and I have some financial things to take care of, but mother invited all of us to dinner Thursday night, at 7:30. I'm sure you're going to get invitations but I just wanted to let you know." He said as he kissed Rin and nodded at Sesshoumaru.

"Bye Kagome, Inu-yasha see you soon." Rin said as they disappeared through the doors, "They look quite good together don't they?"

"Yes they do." He agreed as he thought back to the fact that his brother was nailing Rin's sister. "Should we have coffee?"

She nodded, as he ushered the waiter for coffee.

II

The next couple of days went smoothly with the two of them getting to know each other more intimately, spending nights together, having dinner, and enjoying each other company. The only thing Sesshoumaru could complain about was the future of this wonderful thing that was happening to them, and Bridget who was obsessively calling him. Even showing up at his office.

II

They were having dinner that night at Inu-yasha mother's request. It was strange just how full the large dinning room looked to Sesshoumaru, yet it felt like everyone belonged where they were, he sat across from Rin, who sat to Inu-yasha's right and Kagome to his left, the bastard was hoping to screw both of them, but he wasn't going to let him touch Rin ever again.

The dinner was always a feast when his mother wanted to invite them over for dinner; she put together the dishes herself, and ordered the flowers that would go perfect with her mood, which just happen to be bright and happy. "I'm so glad I can have dinner with you all, thank you for joining me." To that everyone smiled and thanked her for the invitation.

"I can't wait to tell you all that I have made up my mind about getting married." Said Inu-yasha with a smile holding his wine glass up.

His mother looked at him and then at Rin and finally at Sesshoumaru, "really, what a surprise, what do you want to do dear?"

Inu-yasha took Rin's hand and squeezed it, Rin smiled back at him with understanding and reassurance. "Go tell them," she whispered.

"I will officially propose-"

Sesshoumaru stood suddenly, "I can't let you marry her!"

Inu-yasha and Rin looked confused as did everyone else as they waited for Sesshoumaru to act. "Sess? Why can't I marry her? I love her." Inu-yasha said slowly.

Sesshoumaru sighed harshly, "I love her too Inu-yasha, I can't let you take her away from me. And she loves me too, I know this."

Rin thought her heart broke a little, was Sesshoumaru professing his love for her sister? If that was so then she would be happy in who ever Kagome is happy with. "Sesshoumaru…"

He looked at her and smile, "I love you Rin, and I can't let you marry someone else,"

And it was then that the ice broke, and Inu-yasha's mother started to laugh behind her hand. "Oh my! What a wonderful show!"

Inu-yasha looked from his brother to the girl's whose hand he held, "wait you and Sesshoumaru? Then it's not Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru looked at his brother apologetically as well as quizzically. "Kagome? That's just it, how can you claim to love Rin if you're all over Kagome?"

Kagome laughed and cleared her throat, "apparently there has been a misunderstanding you see Sesshoumaru, I believe Inu-yasha was going to officially let everyone know that we're engaged, and we have been for some time now, since I've returned."

Sesshoumaru confusedly looked at Rin and Inu-yasha, "but I thought you two were together, I mean I over heard you proposing to her…and you two have such a strange bond…"

Rin finally laughed as she released Inu-yasha's hand and walked towards Sesshoumaru, "No, I was single the whole time, and we were friends in college and just are close, oh god Sesshoumaru I thought for a second that you were going to break my heart…" she whispered to him as she embraced him.

"Never…" he whispered back into her hair and held her.

"My! What a wonderful evening this is turning out to be." Inu-yasha's mother joked as she stood, "I will get dessert and champagne. After all we have a lot of celebrate!"

TBC

AN: Ah! Almost done, just a bit more and it will be the end! Sorry did kind of run through this chapter a bit, and lack of detail is more than I wanted it to be, but it's still an accomplishment from not being able to write anything at all. Promise that the next chapter will be longer and juicer in detail and romance. Please, please, please review! Thanks:) Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


End file.
